Lilo & Stitch: Lost Episodes
by MoOmBaMaStAr
Summary: As Lilo and Stitch near the end of their long hunt for the experiments, the bitter Experiment 621 is reactivated with thoughts of revenge on Stitch and Jumba. Features Exp 621 of the video game "Experiment 626" for the PS2. Rated T for later chapters.
1. Episode 1

[It's been about five years since I've written a fanfic about anything, so forgive me if I'm a little rusty. I suppose this first chapter will just be my attempt to get back into the groove of it. This is also my first Lilo & Stitch fic, so it may take a few chapters or so for me to get the feel for some of the main characters.

This fanfic will take place between the end of the series(timeline-wise) and Leroy & Stitch. Basically, I just wanted a way to share my ideas of what some of the unknown experiments would have been like and how they would have affected the general story. I also wanted to depict how a certain semi-canon favorite experiment of mine would have affected the series, had he made an appearance in it.

So then, for this fic, I will be trying to fit in the plot of the game Stitch: Experiment 626 into the canon story line as best as I can... Jumba was _not _apprehended as soon as Stitch was created. The events of the video game occurred before Jumba was finally arrested and Stitch was captured for the trial in the movie. **YOU DO NOT **have to be familiar with the game to read this fic, but if you're curious I'd suggest playing it or learning about the plot online somewhere.

Now, seeing as this is my first fic in a while, and my first L&S story, I'd greatly appreciate some constructive criticism. Point out any errors I've made concerning the Lilo & Stitch series, and of course point out any spelling or grammar mistakes. And without further ado, here is the first "chapter" of Lilo & Stitch: The Lost Episodes

Note: This first chapter will be generally safe, but I believe in some of the following ones, I'll include some mature subject matter along the lines of violence and traumatic events(don't worry I'm not going to kill off any fan favorite characters). The most offensive thing you'll find in this chapter is a case of child neglect.

And now without further ado... my fic!]

**It was a nice, sunny weekend day. The island of Kauai was bustling with life and activity. The tourist season was starting again, and that meant busloads of out-of-towners who truly had no idea what they were getting themselves into. Sure, rumors had begun to spread by this point, but who in their right mind would believe them? Little monsters constantly showing up and causing havoc on a small tropical island? It was as likely as the Loch Ness Monster or Big Foot actually existing. So the rumors were ignored for the most part. The only ones who truly believed, were those who had already been to the island and had claimed to see these monsters for themselves. Of course there was the exception of the few paranormal hunting nut jobs, who ventured out to the island to try and prove the existence of these creatures… but not even they knew the whole truth. No one knew the whole truth. Not the entire story. No one, except for one little girl and her broken ohana.**

"Ribbit!" This had really gotten out of hand. "Ribbit ribbit!" Not that he had anything against frogs. One of his best friends was a frog. Well, maybe not a friend. Acquaintance? "Riiiibbit!" The point was, Experiment 496 needed to be stopped.

Stitch frowned, his ears laid back in worry as he walked through the quiet streets of town. Quiet in the sense that there were no human voices. There was only the sound of croaking frogs. Perhaps hundreds of croaking frogs. It was probably due to all the frogs that littered the streets and sidewalks. Yeah, that was probably it… and Lilo might be one of them. As Stitch walked past many homes and shops, all void of human life, he was fairly certain he could recognize a few of the frogs that hopped past him. One was about the size of a small dog and had blue eyes and gray skin. Probably Gantu.

Finally, Stitch's eyes caught hold of an experiment standing at the end of the street. It didn't look worried or defensive to his presence. It stared Stitch head on and just waited for him, a wicked smile plastered onto its face. "Cousin!" exclaimed Stitch, sounding relieved to have found him, but not especially happy to actually see him. He dropped down to all fours and ran down the street, being careful to avoid stepping on any frogs. When he was within a few feet of the other experiment, he stood up. "Grrr! Change them back!" Stitch demanded in tantalog. He ran his hands up the sides of his arms, in 'rolling up the sleeves' fashion. "Or I'll _make_ you do it!"

Experiment 496's smile only widened. It was a very creepy grin, but Stitch didn't back down. He stared defiantly at his misguided cousin, allowing their eyes to meet, letting him know he meant business.

Experiment 496. A lime-green experiment who looked very much like an oversized frog that stood on its hind legs. His arms were quite long, his hands trailing inches above the ground. His black alien eyes were slanted and his mouth was wide. Atop of his head was a slightly limp, dark-green antenna. The antenna was how he used his power. 496's function was to transform people into frogs. It actually seemed to work on all forms of life, aside from actual frogs and other experiments. So Stitch knew he didn't have to be concerned about himself. The only issue was getting him to reform his evil ways and willingly change everyone back.

"Hn hn hn, well look who it is. Jumba's favorite." Mused 496 in the preferred language of the experiments. "Why so distressed? Here, I'll make you a deal. If you can ground me within thirty seconds then I'll change them all back to normal and willingly go with you and the girl. Ready!?" Before Stitch even had a chance to comply, 496, dropped forward onto his arms. He bent them and his legs, and with a single powerful leap, took off into the air. He landed on the rooftop of a side building. Turning back around, he stuck out his long tongue at Stitch.

"Grrr, nala-choota!" exclaimed Stitch, angrily. He leapt forward onto the top of a truck and then onto the roof from there. The chase was on. 496 leapt from rooftop to rooftop, purposely taking his time so Stitch would come inches away from catching him. It was all a game to the froggy experiment. "Soo slow! I don't get it!" heckled 496 as he flipped around, belly up in mid-air. He had his arms stretched out behind his head, as though he were kicking back and relaxing. "You're suppose to be the ultimate experiment, but you're so _slow_! And you can't jump very far, either, can you!?"

"Raagh!" Stitch finally gave up the futile pursuit and pulled on his ears in frustration. This wasn't going to work. He wouldn't be able to catch 496 by trying to outmatch him. "…Hmm." Scratching his chin thoughtfully, Stitch looked around to see what helpful 'tools' he had at his disposal. "Oooh! Eheheh."

496 landed with ease and turned fully around to gloat some more. To his surprise, Stitch was gone. "Eh? What's the deal? Did you finally give up!?" he called out. He put his knuckles on his hips and scanned the area, trying to follow up on where Stitch disappeared to. Eventually, he spotted him back down in the street, pulling at the base of a telephone pole. "What is he do-…oh."

"GrrrrrAAAGH!" Mustering up all his strength, Stitch yanked the telephone pole out from the ground. It threw him off balance a bit, and he staggered back a few steps, but soon enough Stitch was able to hold it up high with ease. He grinned deviously at 496, having no need to tell him what was coming next.

"Oh, crud." 496 turned tail and attempted to leap off out of Stitch's range, but he was too slow. Stitch threw his weight around, spinning his whole body and swinging the poll right at 496. The frog-like experiment was struck in the side and sent flying off towards the outskirts of town. Looking satisfied with his work, Stitch balanced the poll upright again and jammed it back into its rightful spot. He then hurried off in the direction he had sent 496 packing.

It wasn't that hard to find him. When Stitch arrived to the edge of town, he found 496 sprawled out and face down... _hopefully _just unconscious. "Cousin! Hey! You… change people back now!" Stitch demanded in broken English. He knelt down and shook 496's shoulder.

"Nn…?" 496 slowly awoke to Stitch's pestering. He soon wished he was unconscious again, as he felt the pain of the nasty bruise left on his hip. It felt as if… well, it felt as if he had been batted across town by a telephone phone. He shifted himself into a sitting position, feeling sore physically, and quite sore at Stitch. A deal was a deal, though. "Ih." He nodded in agreement.

496 pulled himself to his feet and turned out to face the town. He moved his antenna forward and unleashed a brilliant a red light that enveloped the entire town. It faded within seconds and 496 plopped back down, completely tired out. "There." He said in tantalog. "It's done."

Soon, Stitch could hear the sound of confused human voices coming from within town. "Ih!! Taka, cousin!" Stitch said with grateful intent. "You… wait here." Convinced that 496 was too tuckered out to try to escape, Stitch ran back into town to try and find Lilo.

"Hey, I'm back!" Lilo realized, looking down at her human hands. "Stitch must have changed experiment 496 to good. But… _where is _Stitch?"

"You have bigger things to worry about, you little pest. Namely, _me_." boomed a loud, deep voice from overhead. Lilo looked up at the shark-like face of Gantu, who stood right behind her, luring down. If there was anyone who didn't deserve to be changed back to normal, it was him, although having 496 keep him as a frog would have been wrong. Stitch had probably known that.

Lilo raised her brow and crossed her arms. "Weell, I know you've been gaining some weight, but I wouldn't exactly call you a _big _problem." she said with a confidant smirk and fearless demeanor. It was hard to be afraid of Gantu after getting a long, unpleasant gander of his underwear.

"Hey! I meant big as in tall, and you know it…" growled Gantu, his massive fists clenching in irritation. "Joke as much as you want. You won't find things so funny, when I've captured experiment 496. And if I have to go through that annoying blue trog to do so, then so be i-WOOAH!" Gantu's statement was cut short, when he felt something suddenly lift him up off of the ground. Stitch tossed him a good few yards down the street with little effort.

"Gantu choota!" Stitch said in a threatening manner. He cracked his knuckles, showing Gantu he was ready to go at it, toe to toe, if he had to. Not surprisingly, Gantu didn't take up on the challenge. He pulled himself off the ground and shook an angered fist at Stitch. "This isn't over trog! All the embarrassment you've caused me, I'll pay you back twofold!" he swore before taking evasive action and hightailing it out of town.

Lilo just shook her head. "Well at least he's persistent. Anyone else would have given up by now." She said, not wanting to leave even Gantu entirely without credit. It took a lot of character to keep trying after losing so often. Lilo looked at Stitch and smiled. "Great job! So, where did you put experiment 496?" she asked.

"Taka! Ih. Lilo follow." Stitch replied. He lead the way back across town to where he had left 496. Everyone, from the townsfolk to the tourists were back to normal, and none of them seemed to comprehend what had just happened. They should have all remembered being turned into frogs. Lilo did. But it was always easier for the human race to try to rationalize things instead of accepting the strange and bizarre.

* * *

Gantu's face was gloomy and sagging as he sulked into his ship. He wasn't sure how much more he could take. Every time he went up against that trog, he'd end up being made a fool of. Before, nothing had been any different. He had just been able to take solace in the fact that he had at least caught a _few_ experiments, but ever since the break-in… ever since the trog and earth girl had stolen back every single experiment he had obtained… "Oh blitznack. I don't even care anymore." He sighed, plopping down into the front pilot's seat of his broken down ship. He laid his head down on the control panel.

"Hey hey hey, what's the matter? You seem really depressed." Came the familiar voice of Gantu's 'partner', 625. The chubby, sandwich loving experiment peeked up over Gantu's shoulder. "Want to talk about it?"

Gantu sighed again. "Just leave me alone 625. I'm not in the mo-… Wait. Are you showing concern? For me?" he questioned, sitting up and staring at 625 incredulously.

"Hey, of course. What do you expect?" replied 625, giving him a friendly, reassuring smile.

Gantu smiled back. "Wow. Well… okay then. In that case, I think I _do _want to talk about it. You see, I jus-"

"I mean, the moment you stepped inside you started sucking all of the energy out of the room." 625 interrupted. "You're a vacuum of depression. I really can't stand it."

Gantu's look of pleasant surprise and trust, changed into one of embarrassment and rage. "I should have known! This was never about me! You're the most selfish creature I've ever known!" he exclaimed, jumping up out of his seat and causing 625 to fall back. The chubby experiment hit the floor with a clang, but didn't seem very fazed. He just smiled and shrugged. "Well yeah. What do you expect?" he replied.

Chuckling, 625 picked himself up and brushed off his fur. "If I _was _going to care about anyone, but myself, it sure wouldn't be your sorry blubber butt. But hey, I'm selfish, and you're a pathetic loser. We make the perfect duo!"

"You take that back!" roared Gantu. "I am _not _a pathetic loser!"

"Oh yeah?" chuckled 625. "Then let me ask you one question. Catch any experiments lately?"

"Grk! I… I'm trying my best!" retorted Gantu, folding his arms and staring over at the wall.

625 laughed. "Yeah I know! And _that's _my point."

"You… you don't know what you're talking about! I've just been running into some bad luck lately. I could catch an experiment any time I wanted!" Gantu proclaimed.

"Is that so?" mused 625.

"That's right!" snapped back Gantu.

625 shrugged again and turned his back to the shark-like alien. "Then why don't you go do it? Actions speak louder then words, my friend."

"I will! I'll go catch one right now! I'll make you eat your words." Gantu swore. He inspected his blaster and containment pod before storming out through the hatch.

A few moments after Gantu's departure, a slick smile appeared on 625's face. "Hahaha, ooh man. That was too easy." He laughed, as he walked over to the couch and jumped into its soft comfortable embrace. He picked up the remote and clicked on the tv. "I got him so riled up, he forgot his favorite show is about to come on. Which means _I _get to watch Sandwich Mysteries. I should try this more often."

* * *

"Oh wow. Another little monster. As if this isn't the fifth one you've caught this week." Remarked Pleakely. He didn't seem afraid of 496, or worried about what he could do. Being attacked and frightened by these little monsters was becoming routine. The one-eyed alien really just didn't care anymore.

"Yes, I am v'agreeing with one-eyed friend, but with lack of apparent sarcasm." Said Jumba, the former mad scientist, now good scientist who sometimes reverts back to being evil, who created the six hundred and twenty-six experiments. Plus 627. "You and 626 have been making impressive progress in your catching of experiments. If my database is v'being correct, you have less then one hundred more experiments to go."

They were all in the kitchen. Lilo and Stitch had arrived back home with experiment 496. He wasn't giving them anymore trouble, especially after Lilo had reached his better nature. She had already given him a name. They had still yet to find Froggifier's one true place, however.

Lilo sat down at the kitchen table with Jumba and Pleakley as Stitch climbed his way up into the cabinet to get himself and Froggifier some snacks.

"Yeah I know, it's great! I'm kind of sad that it's almost over though." Lilo admitted. "To be honest, catching all the experiments has been kind of… fun."

"Ahh, then it sounds as if little girl is v'wanting 624 to be changing all experiments back to evil, so she can be starting adventure all over again." Mused Jumba. He seemed serious. "I can go find 624 if you are v'wanting."

"Uhh… no. That's okay." Replied Lilo. "Really Jumba. _Don't _do that."

"Well, I suppose Lilo has a point. All this monster hunting hasn't been all that bad." said Pleakeley. "Some of those little monsters have turned out to be… not monstery at all! Jumba, I don't suppose you've created any other cleaning experiments?"

"Uurm... no. Now then, little girl. There are important things in v'wich v'we must be discussing." Jumba said, ignoring Pleakely and turning his full attention to Lilo. "You have v'been v'being lucky so far… for the most part. But there are still certain experiments you must be v'wary of . Namely, the 6-series experiments."

Lilo tilted her head. "You mean… the ones like Stitch?" she questioned.

"Yes, for the most part. 626 is cream of the crop, but all other 6-series experiments are ha'ving deadly potential. I designed them all for intense combat. A single one of them is capable of taking down an entire small army on their own. Well… the successful ones anyhow. But, do not v'be v'worrying little girl! I am sure you can handle it. You have already successfully captured and changed from evil to good, plenty of 6-series experiments. Just v'be cautious from now on."

Lilo nodded in understanding. "I will. Thanks for the heads up, Jumba."

* * *

"I don't know what to do. My future was looking so bright at one point, but now all I have to look forward too is failure after failure." sighed Gantu. He walked down the street of the shopping district in town. His shoulders were slinking and he was looking as sullen as ever. He ignored the many strange gazes he got from townsfolk and tourists.

"I don't ask for much. All I want is one easy victory. One lucky break. Something that that horrid little trog wouldn't be able to ruin!" He stopped in his tracks and looked skyward. "Please! Just give me one little… miracle!" he pleaded with the powers-that-be "I don't care how pathetic it is! Just give me anything!!"

"Now honey, you be a good boy and wait out here. Mommy will only be a few minutes."

Gantu looked down in the direction of the woman's voice. He saw a lady with curly black hair speaking with her son outside of a convenience store. The boy looked to be about three or four with short, light brown hair. "Kay, mommy!" the boy replied, seeming too preoccupied to really listen to her. He was sitting on the sidewalk playing with something. Gantu peered in a bit closer to take a look. The kid seemed to be rolling a few marbles around, back and forth, making them collide with each other.

"Are you listening to me Johny? If one of those little toys you found goes rolling off into the street again, I do _not _want you running after it, do you understand me?" the woman demanded.

"Uhuuh…" responded the boy. He was clearly not listening. The woman sighed and shrugged her shoulders in a defeated manner. "Whatever. God, I need a break from this kid." She muttered as she walked off into the store.

Once she left the boy alone, Gantu leered in even closer to get a good view of the marbles. And as he had suspected… "Experiment pods!" the shark-like alien exclaimed. This was unbelievable. The kid had four experiment pods, and probably saw them as nothing more then toys.

'_Looks like I finally lucked out._' Gantu thought, looking downright giddy. All he had to do was get the pods from the small earth child… but how? "Ahem. Excuse me, little boy." He said, getting the child's attention. Johny stared up at Gantu with wide, curious eyes. He was probably still too young to realize that giant shark people were usually something to be afraid of. "Biig fishy..." he said, staring at Gantu in wonder.

"…Right. Listen child. I'm interested in, er… _trading _for those marbles of yours." Gantu explained. "I have uh… well let's see." He reached into his belt and pulled out a leftover stick of gum he had been saving. "Yes, this will work. Here. For you." He said, handing the gum to the boy.

Johny took the stick of gum and blinked at it for a few seconds before staring back up at Gantu. The large alien scratched his head. "Right. So then, I'll just be taking these." He reached down and scooped up the pods. In an instant, the little boy went berserk. His eyes watered up and his gaze became angry and stubborn.

"Nooo!! They mine!" he exclaimed, getting up and pounding at Gantu's massive leg with his tiny fists. "Give em' baack!"

"Hey kid, I gave you some gum! It was a fair trade." Argued Gantu. "You probably would have gotten them wet at some point anyway. Then you would have been in real trouble. I'm doing you a favor!"

Johny, of course, wasn't listening. And soon enough, his bellowing drew his mother back outside. "Oh my God!" she exclaimed. "Someone help! Some sort of shark monster is attacking my baby!!" she shrieked. This drew the attention of everyone nearby. Within no time people were gathering around, shouting generic things like 'Woah. What is that thing?' or 'Leave that kid alone, you freak!'

"Oh blitznak. Perhaps I better… leave." Gantu told himself, as he slowly backed away from the angry mob that was forming. He soon turned tail and ran off down the sidewalk, not looking back. Soon he found his way to an alley and ducked into it. He could hear the sound of an angry, rampaging mob running past him, but it soon faded.

With a relieved sigh, Gantu looked down at the four experiment pods in his hand. "Well, I'd say that went smoothly."

* * *

The sun was beginning to set by the time Gantu returned to the ship.

"Wow. I've got to say, I'm suprised." Said a bemused 625. "I didn't think you'd actually come back with an experiment. And here you are with _four _pods. What did you do, steal them from a baby?"

"He… he was a toddler." Responded Gantu. He was setting up a transmission to tell Hamsterville the good news, while 625 looked over the four pods.

"Oh, okay. Well I guess that makes your five percent less pathetic!" laughed 625. "Alright then, let's see what we have here. Experiment 366. Experiment 536. Experiment 621. Aaand Experiment 435. Not bad. Not bad at all."

"So then you know these experiments?" Gantu questioned, now rerouting the ships communication signal.

"Most of them. Oh boy, was 621 ever a real spaz. I remember, back when I was created, this guy was being put to work as Jumba's lab assistant. He was one of the failures of Jumba's 'Ultimate Experiment' project. You know, before he finally created the 626 and I."

"If I recall, _you _were a failure too." Gantu inquired, smirking at 625's annoyed reaction.

"Hey, let's not split hairs. This guy was a _real _failure, okay? It's his powers that were the problem. He's not nearly as strong as I am. Doesn't have half the special powers me and Stitch do either."

"A weaker version of 626, then. Humph, well I won't be able to put _him_ to good use. I'll send him to Doctor Hamsterville first." Once Gantu was finished, he pressed a single button on the control panel and a small screen lowered down from the ceiling. It showed static at first, but then the image of Doctor Hamsterville appeared.

"What are you calling me for, you bloated fishy failure!? I told you not to contact me until you have captured some experiments!" bellowed the gerbil-like alien in an annoying, high-toned voice.

"Yes, I remember. And that's _why _I'm contacting you, now. I have successfully retrieved four experiment pods. Apparantly, all very good ones." Explained Gantu.

Hamsterville's testy expression, shifted dramatically. His eyes lit up with delight. "Really? That is _excellent _news. Perhaps you aren't such a pathetic failure after all… Not as much as I thought, anyway."

"Thank you, sir!" responded Gantu, happy to accept the half arsed compliment. "I'll send them to you immedia-"

"NO!" Hamsterville interrupted. "How many times must I tell you something before your feeble, fishy mind will be remembering it!? You can't send them here! I'm being watched more closely then ever! You'll have to keep the experiments with you."

"Oh. Y-yes sir. I forgot." Said Gantu, apologetically.

"Stop your _apologizing_, and do something useful!" demanded Hamsterville. "Like activating one of the experiments you have, and putting it to work _for _us."

Gantu sighed and nodded, his eyes downcast. "Yes, Doctor Hamsterville that's… a great idea." He agreed.

"Good. And Gantu…?"

The large alien looked back up at the screen.

"If you lose another experiment, I shall be roasting your blubbery _be_hind over an open fire!" Hamsterville threatened, before cutting off the transmission.

Gantu let out a heavy sigh. "Figures. I finally do something right, and I get no credit for it. I can't even remember why I decided to work for that whiny little gerbil."

"He's _hamster_-like. Remember?" said 625. "So then, what do you say we activate one of these experiments? Your choice, big guy."

Gantu scratched his chin thoughtfully, walking over to look at the experiment pods. "Even if he is weaker, I suppose an experiment with 626's basic design _would _be a useful ally. Alright. We'll activate _him_." He picked up the pod marked '621'.

"625. Go get me a bucket of water."

* * *

The day was over. Lilo and Stitch had spent the afternoon finding Froggifier's one true place. It sure had been a tricky one. The ability to turn things into frogs wasn't particularly useful for non-evil purposes. Lilo felt especially proud of how creative they had been in finding Froggifier's one true place. It had been such a great idea that they'd probably **never speak of it again**.(In other words, I'm too lazy to come up with something.)

Now the household of Lilo's ohana was settling down. Pleakely had fallen asleep on the couch rewatching the tapes of all the soap operas he had recorded during his time on Earth. Jumba had retired to his room/lab. Lilo and Stitch were now headed to bed, and Nani was returning home from a date with David.

Lilo was tucking herself into bed when she heard yelling coming from downstairs "Fine!! You can just go ahead and find yourself another date for next week, then!" Nani was shouting, followed by the sound of the front door slamming.

Lilo cringed a bit. "…Wow. I guess things aren't going so well with Nani and David's relationship." She said. "They've been fighting a lot more lately."

Stitch, who was climbing up into his pullout bed, lowered his ears and gave Lilo a look. She knew what it meant. "I know, I know." She said . "Don't worry. I won't ever try to use an experiment to interfere in their relationship, ever again. It always turns out bad."

Stitch sighed in relief and plopped down into his bed.

"Hey Stitch. What do you want to do tomorrow? I was thinking we could go looking for experiments, instead of waiting for one to start causing trouble." Lilo suggested.

Stitch sat up and frowned. "Naga. Tomorrow… Stitch spend day with Angel." He explained. "Stitch, already tell Lilo that."

"Oh right…" replied Lilo, looking disappointed. She put her head down on the pillow and rolled onto her side, back facing Stitch. "I forgot."

Stitch titled his head. "Lilo… disappointed?" he questioned.

"No, it's fine. I just remembered. I have hula class tomorrow anyway." Lilo said, she reached over and clicked off her bedside lamp, darkening the room.

Stitch couldn't help, but feel that there was something wrong. Something Lilo wasn't telling him. Now, only feeling more concerned, Stitch forced himself to lay down and try to drift off to sleep

Lilo, however was still wide awake hours into the night, lost in her thoughts. Lately, it seemed that between experiment hunting and Angel, Stitch and herself hadn't been able to spend as much quality time together as they use to. Maybe things would change once they finally found all the experiments. And speaking of the experiments…

"Stitch? Stitch, are you still awake?" Lilo asked, perking her head up.

"Unngh…" Stitch drowsily sat up, rubbing his eyes. "Whaat?" he responded, feeling grumpy over being awoken from his dream. It had been the one where he was giant, and tearing apart the city of New York. Sure, his destructive nature had been decreased to the point where he wouldn't actually do that in reality, but he could _dream_,couldn't he?

"I was just thinking about something Jumba said to me, earlier today." Lilo replied, laying back in her bed and looking up at the ceiling. "I mean, it's just… I know this experiment hunting hasn't been all that easy, but we've managed to deal with whatever's come our way so far… right?"

"Ih." Replied Stitch, still sounding half asleep.

"Well earlier, Jumba told me to be… cautious from now on. Cautious about the 6-series experiments. I just don't get why he's acting worried about it _now_." Lilo tried to explain.

Stitch didn't reply.

"We've dealt with some 6-series experiments already, and we did okay. I mean, I know it's the series that you're from, but do we really have anything to worry about? You're the strongest of _all _the experiments! So, no matter how tough any of the other ones are, you'll be able to take them on with no problems… right?"

Stitch began snoring in response. Lilo just sighed. "Nevermind. We'll talk about it later." She said. As she drifted off to sleep she wondered what could be on Jumba's mind. As long as Stitch was in action, how much trouble could any of the 6-series experiments _really _cause?

* * *

"You said you knew him! Why don't you get out there and calm him down!?" questioned Gantu, as he and 625, cowered behind the large chunk of the control panel, that had been ripped out from the front of the ship.

"Oh you've _got _to joking! It's not like we were best buddies! The guy was a ticking bomb back then, and uh… it looks like he went off at some point between the time I was sealed up in a pod and now." 625, peeked around the corner and then quickly ducked his head back around, narrowly avoiding the ship's communication monitor, being chucked at him.

"Well we have to do something!" insisted Gantu. "That psychotic trog is completely trashing the ship. I think he's tossed around more things then we actually own!"

Suddenly a sandwich came flying over their little hiding spot, splattering against the wall. 625 gasped, a look of pure horror on his face. "No… My monte cristo…" he said, tears whelling up in his eyes. Suddenly a look of anger and resolve appeared on his face. "That's it! He can trash the ship. He can push us around. But when he messes with my sandwiches, that's just going too far!"

"…625? What are you doing?" Gantu questioned, looking amazed at 625's sudden bravery, as the chubby experiment started to climb up onto the side of the broken control panel.

"Hey, buddy! I don't care how strong you are!" said 625, standing a top the control panel in heroic fashion. "When you mess with my sandwiches, you pay the price!" he declared to their out of control "_visitor_". "When I'm finished with you, you'll wish you nev-WAGH!" He was cut off when the entire couch suddenly came flying towards him. It struck him in the head and knocked him back down, beside Gantu.

"625! Are you alright?" the giant shark-like alien questioned. 625, pulled himself back up, clutching his head and looking woozy.

"Yeah… You know, it was _just _a sandwich. I think I'm going to let it go." He decided. He shook the cobwebs from his head.

"Great. So I guess you expect _me _to confront him… Argh! This is all your fault, 625! You said he was weaker then 626. From what I can see, he's more dangerous then that blue trog ever was!"

625 shrugged. "I don't get it. I swear, I remember him being a lot… smaller. And less likely to rip your spine out through your throat."

"Wait! Shhh! Do you here that?" Gantu questioned.

625 frowned. "I don't hear anything." He replied. "…Oh! He stopped?" They both pressed their ears up against the side of the chunk of the control panel.

"Do you think he lef-" Gantu started to ask, when another voice suddenly cut him off.

"You two can come out now." Came a strained, heavy voice with a slight buzz to it. "I won't hurt you. I promise. I just want to ask you a couple of questions... _Really_." He didn't sound incredibly sincere. No one in their right minds would have trusted him.

"If you don't come out, then I'll come and DRAG YOU OUT!" he threatened.

Mere seconds later, Gantu and 625, came stumbling out from their hiding spot. "Hey, right, whatever you want buddy!" said 625. "We don't have any problems doing whatever you say, right Gantu!?"

"N-no, not at all. Feel free to break some more of our things." Gantu offered.

The experiment that stood before them was quite tall, built with thick legs and four lethally clawed arms. He had teal colored fur and yellow tufts spiking out along the top of his head, very much like a mohawk. Fangs from his bottom row of teeth, protruded out of his mouth, and several spikes poked out from his back.

"You uh, you said you had some questions?" asked 625, followed by a loud gulp.

Experiment 621 just stared at them for a few moments each before turning his back to them, seeming to take a gander around at the innards of the ship he had just wrecked. "Where is he?" he demanded.

Gantu and 625 looked to each other, blinking cluelessly. "Uhh, wh-who do you mean?" asked Gantu, looking back at 621.

"Who do I mean?" repeated 621. "…Hmhm… mhmhmahahahAHAHAHA!!"

Gantu and 625 looked at each other again, both of them feeling very confused and anxious. Experiment 621 clearly had a few screws loose.

"Who do I mean?" 621 repeated yet again, once his fit of demented laughter had ended. "Who do you _think_ I mean?" He spun back around, his eyes lit up with rage. "_Where_ is JUMBA JOOKIIIBAAA!!?" he demanded, swinging one of his fists into the side wall and leaving quite a dent. Both Gantu and 625 flinched "The idiotic scientist who created me!"

"Oh! Him! H-he's not here." Gantu insisted. "I mean, he wouldn't be. Technically, we're his enemies."

621 narrowed his eyes. "Enemies?" he repeated. His gaze wavered from Gantu and down to 625. Now that he was a bit calmer, he recognized the sand colored experiment. "Experiment 625." He said out loud. His disdain for 625 was dramatically less then the hatred he held for 626. Still, the fact that this lazy coward of an experiment held more power then he himself did had always driven him crazy. Well, at least that's how it _use _to be, before the DNA splice.

"Uh, y-yup, that's me!" Piped up 625. "A lot's happened since you were stuck inside that pod, my friend. So why don't we just calm down, have a seat, enjoy some sandwiches, and talk about it?" he suggested.

621 began to growl.

"Or not!" yelped 625, taking a fearful step back. "Your choice."

"…" 621 looked from 625 to Gantu, then out to the front windshield of the ship. It seemed as though they were stationed on a planet. One he did not recognize. Perhaps it would be smart to get some info out of these two. Before anyone could say anything more, 621's body began to tremble. Bones cracked apart and reformed as 621 began to shrink, and his body design started to shift. Within a minute, he was back to his normal form. He now looked like a skinny, teal colored Stitch, with a yellow Mohawk and protruding bottom fangs.

"Alright." Said 621, his voice now much lighter and buzzy sounding. "Tell me what's happened, while I've been asleep."

[To be continued…]


	2. Episode 2

**Episode 2**

_Voices. I hear… voices. I don't recognize them. Where am I? What's happening? …Ungh, why does it hurt? I feel exhausted. I need to… I need to remember. Something happened, something… 626! He did this. My plan succeeded. All the DNA… I injected it into myself. Transformed myself. Yet 626, still… He made a mockery of me!_

621's eyes slowly slid open to the faint light of the room he was in. He was sprawled out on the ground. He felt so exhausted, so banged up from his battle with 626. As he tried to move his arms, he found that they were handcuffed behind his back with the special, Galactic Military issued restraints meant for unusually strong criminals. "Hunnngh… W-where…?" he wheezed, hardly able to speak. He was just so exhausted.

As his eyes adjusted to the light, he could see that he was in some sort of storage facility for dangerous weaponry. Two Galactic Alliance officers stood over him. One held some sort of strange device and the other grasped the container that held all of Jumbas experiments in pod form.

"So this thing is also one of Jookibas experiments, right?" one of the officers asked the other. "So this dehydrator should work on it, too? Transform it into a pod like the rest of them?"

"That's what the scientists said. Each of Jumba Jookiba's experiments are encoded with a brand of DNA that causes their bodies to shrink down into those little pods… _if_ they're completely dehydrated."

_What? What is this? Jumba… you abandoned me? After everything I did for you. I was loyal. And up until the end you treated me like nothing because of 626's superiority! I just wanted… I just wanted to show you… Show you that I could be better then 626! That's all I was trying to… do._

"Alright." said the officer, holding the dehydrating device. "Let's see if this works." He leaned over, bringing the device close to 621. 621's eyes welled up with tears of pain and frustration.

_Jumba Jookiba. You'll pay for this. Mark my words! I will DESTROY 626! And then when you realize who is truly superior, I will make you pay!! I will kill you, Jumba Jookiibaa!!!_

That had been over a year ago…

* * *

"Sounds like I've missed quite a lot. Jumba Jookiba and 626… they've reformed their evil ways, you say? That's very interesting."

621 paced around anxiously, listening to the story Gantu and then 625 had to tell. Gantu had told him all about 626's trial, and his escape to the planet they were currently on, called Earth. He told him about 626 and Jumba both swearing off evil and settling down with a little Earth family. Then he explained how he had been hired by Jumba's old partner, Doctor Hamsterville. How Hamsterville now relied on Gantu to retrieve all of the experiments that had been released into the populace of this Earth island.

625 then took over with filling him in on all the details starting from the point where he himself had been activated. He told 621 all about their struggle with 626 to try to obtain all of the experiments and experiment pods.

Gantu was now in the process of fixing the gigantic mess 621 had made. 621 was slightly less menacing in his current form, he had to admit, but Gantu still didn't have the nerve to complain to him. There was no guarantee that the psychotic trog wouldn't transform and go ballistic again, if provoked.

"Yup, that's the gist of it." Finished 625. "So the 626 and Jumba you knew were a taaad bit different from the ones now. Kind of puts a damper on your whole 'need for revenge' deal, eh?"

621 stopped and glared at 625. "No!" he snapped. "…No. I couldn't care less what _life choices_ those two have made. It doesn't change what they did to me. They _will_ pay. The fact that they're prancing around claiming to be good and decent now, will just make them weaker. Easier to annihilate."

"Don't be so sure." Piped up Gantu, as he finished repairing the front control panel. He walked over to them. "I've been outdone by that trog more times then I'd like to admit. He's just as much of a pest now as he was before. Perhaps even more so!"

621 raised a brow. "Is that so?" He stared at Gantu for a moment, before a devious grin crossed his face. "You know, it sounds like you hate 626 just as much as I do."

"More then you can imagine." Replied Gantu, darkly.

"That's good to hear… Hmhm, I think I had you two all wrong. We seem to have a lot in common." 621 mused.

625 felt an urge to make a comment on how he and Gantu weren't quite as _insane_ as 621, but he knew better then to insult someone who could turn into a genetically mutated monster and make an afternoon snack of him.

"We share a common HATRED of Experiment 626." Continued 621. "He makes your job more difficult then it needs to be, and his very existence is like a spike being driven into my skull! I can't stand it! …So why don't we team up? With my ingenious resolve and your resources, we can destroy 626 _utterly_! Ehahaha, yes yes, I can picture it now. I can just imagine him lying in a pool of his own shame, begging for me to spare him, _admitting_ that _I_ am the superior one! It will be wonderful…"

Gantu and 625 exchanged skeptical looks. The large shark-like alien folded his arms and looked back at 621. "And why exactly should we help you with _your_ revenge?" he questioned.

621's maniacal grin shifted to a sour expression. "Do I really have to explain this to you? 626's demise will work in everyone's favor. I get the satisfaction of destroying him, and your job suddenly becomes _much_ easier."

He could see the consideration in Gantu's gaze. He had him.

"…Alright. Fine." Gantu finally agreed. "But how exactly do you plan to do 626 in?"

"Well that's exactly it. I think I have a _plan_." explained 621. He rubbed his chin and looked to the ceiling thoughtfully. "Nhnhn, yess… I have a great plan in mind. First I'll need you two to tell me more about this Earth girl. The one called… _Lilo_."

* * *

Lilo stretched out her arms, yawning as she took the lift downstairs. She was dressed in her hula skirt, ready for class. Down in the kitchen, Nani was already up and preparing breakfast for everyone. Pleakely had already made himself a bowl of dog food with milk poured in as if it were cereal. Clearly, no one else had wanted to go on that daring adventure with him.

"Morning, everyone." Lilo said sleepily, sitting between Stitch and Jumba at the table. She noticed that Nani was looking a bit stressed. It probably had something to do with her fight with David last night… whatever it had been about.

"Well it's about time. It sure took a while to get you to wake up, Lilo." Commented Nani as she set a plate of eggs and bacon in front of her. "Are you feeling sick or something?" She felt Lilo's forehead to check her temperature.

"Naani, I'm fine." Insisted Lilo, pushing her hand away. "I was just up kind of late."

To this, Nani raised her brow and looked at Lilo skeptically. "You were up… late?" she questioned, folding her arms.

"Uhh, that came out wrong." Responded Lilo. "I meant, I just had trouble getting to sleep. That's all."

"Well that better be the case. I've already told you Lilo, if you're skipping out on sleep to catch these experiments then…" She noticed the time on the kitchen clock and glanced down at her watch. "Aye aye aye, I'm running late for work. Be careful on your way to hula class." She said before hurriedly heading out the back door.

It was only mere seconds after the door closed that someone came knocking on it. Stitch instantly leapt up out of his chair, looking excited. "Booji-boo!" he exclaimed, scrambling over the table and to the back door. Sure enough, the pink experiment 624, now known as Angel stood there when Stitch opened the door.

"Hiya, booji-booo." He sang, his demeanor becoming enticed and loopy. He was always like this around Angel. Nothing had changed about how crazy he was for her, in the past month that she had been free.

Angel smiled, sweetly. In Tantalog, she asked him "Are you ready to go?"

"Ih!" Stitch replied. Sparing no goodbyes and leaving behind his plate of breakfast, Stitch hurried outside, running off with Angel.

Lilo watched them disappear through the doorframe before looking down at her breakfast with a sad gaze. The least Stitch could have done was say goodbye. They wouldn't see each other again until the end of the day, after all.

"Little girl. V'what is bothering you?" asked Jumba. "Is your eggs and v'bacon v'being poisoned with deadly degree of salmonella virus?"

"Jumba, I think it's _obvious_ what's wrong with Lilo." Declared Pleakely. "It's a classic case of girlfriend getting between best friends. I've seen it plenty of times in my soap operas, _and_ most sitcoms."

Startled, Lilo looked up from her plate at Jumba and Pleakely. "Huh? N-no that's not it. Not exactly. I don't have a problem with Angel. She and I are friends. It's just that…"

"Ahh, so your food _is_ v'being poisoned with dangerous bacteria." Concluded Jumba.

Lilo just sighed and shook her head. "Yeah… right. That's it. I'm not going to be able to finish it." She pushed her unfinished breakfast away, and hopped down from her chair. "I'll see you guys later!" she called back, as she headed out the door.

The two aliens watched her leave before shrugging to each other and finishing their own breakfasts.

* * *

Lilo took the long route through town, on her way to hula practice. She wanted to check up on some of the experiments to see how they were coping with their various jobs. She passed by Slushy's stand. He was in the middle of selling a snow cone to the Sunburned Ice Cream Tourist. Something told Lilo that he wouldn't have much more luck keeping a hold of a snow cone then he did with ice cream cones.

Lilo then passed a few shops around the corner. Babyfier's puppies were selling like crazy, finding new homes every day. Business seemed good with Morpholomew's costume shop. Clip's work at the barber shop had seemed to become the talk of the town, for as always there was a line of people eagerly waiting to get their dream haircuts.

The last stop was Kixx's dojo. He seemed to be doing quite well for himself, bringing in students from across the globe. "Well, guess that covers everyone on this route." Lilo said to herself. Her hula school was right up ahead. "I guess I'll check on some of the other experiments on my way home."

As she hurried on to class, she had no idea that she was being watched from a secluded spot on a nearby rooftop. Through high-tech binoculars that kept track of her every move, 621 watched her with great interest. It was only once she disappeared through the front door of the hula school that he set the binoculars down. "Unimpressive." He scoffed, glancing to his companion, 625. "How is it possible that that pathetic little meat child has gained the respect of 626? Are you sure she's the one?"

"Oh that's her, alright. And hey, don't let her appearance fool ya. She's the one who's been managing to rehabilitate all the rest of our cuzzes." Explained 625.

"Feh! Fine. I'm commencing with the operation!" announced 621, getting up to his feet. "Go back to the ship and make sure Ganton, er, I mean Ganzo… Uh… the _fish guy_! Make sure he's ready!"

"Heheh, just call him Blubber Butt." Suggested 625, as he too stood up from the edge of the roof. "And sure thing. Guess I'll be seeing you later." With a mock salute, he headed off back to the ship.

621 turned his gaze back on the humble little hula school. A wicked smile crossed his face and he readied a plasma blaster.

Meanwhile, a few blocks across town, Angel sat upon the edge of the roof to a flower shop. Stitch had told her to wait right there. She could only wonder what he was planning.

Soon enough, Stitch came climbing up along the side of the building, back up to the roof. He carried with him a bundle of flowers. "Here, I… thought you might like these." He said in Tantalog, handing her the flowers.

She took them with a grateful smile. "Stitch, this is so sweet of you. Thank you!" she said. She stood up and hugged him, causing the flowers to ruffle just a bit.

"Oh! Angel, I nearly forgot." Stitch piped up, suddenly. "I wanted to ask you if tomorrow you'd like too-"

"Tomorrow?" Angel interrupted, pulling away from him. A frown was on her face. "I don't think we'll have time to do anything tomorrow, booji-boo. You and Lilo were planning on getting some serious experiment hunting done." She smirked. "Honestly Stitch, you need to get your priorities straight if _I_ remember your schedule and you don't." she said playfully.

"Oh yeah, that's right." retorted Stitch, thinking back and remembering. "But I can just tell Lilo, that I had a, uh… change of plans? Heh. Right?"

The frown returned to Angel's face and she folded her arms.

"Whaat? She won't mind." Insisted Stitch.

Angel sighed and shook her head. "Listen sweetie, I know us spending time together is important to you. It's important to me too, but you can't let our relationship affect your friendship with Lilo. That's not what I want."

Stitch pouted. "Aw, but… That's not what I want either, but I just like being with you Angel. I'm sure nothing's going to change between me and Lilo because of that."

"And how can you be so sure?" questioned Angel. Stitch had no response. "Look Mr. I've Been to the Future. You've learned that we experiments age incredibly slowly, right? Well humans don't. You and I will probably have several generations to be with each other, but Lilo won't be around forever. I think that makes it pretty important to do everything you can to keep your friendship alive. If you don't, then by the time you start to regret it, Lilo could be gone."

Stitch blinked, just taking in what she said. He knew she was right. "Heh…" a smile crossed his face. "You know booji-boo, you're pretty smart." He remarked.

"Damn straight." She responded, with a smirk. She reached out and grabbed his hands. "So promise me you'll spend more time with Lilo."

"Ih. Stitch promise." He replied in english.

With their hands linked and their eyes meeting, impulse suddenly took over. Stitch started to lean forward, mouth hovering near hers. It was at that very moment that a gallon of water came splashing down on them. Angel seemed startled and confused, but Stitch practically flipped out. He fell back onto the roof rolling around bellowing, desperately trying to dry himself off. It took a moment for him to remember that water wasn't fatal to him unless he was completely submerged. It was still quite uncomfortable though.

"Uh… booji-boo? Are you alright?" Angel questioned, raising a brow.

"I'm fine." Stitch replied, sourly, pulling himself up. He looked skywards, trying to find who or what had caused him to embarrass himself in front of his booji-boo. He spotted it quite easily. An experiment he had never seen before. Its body was shaped very much like Babyfiers aside from its head. It had the same stubby legs, long tail, and wings. Its fur was dark red and at the end of its tail was a strange, glowing, red orb. Its head was massively less cute then Babyfier's. Its eyes were beady and scowling. It had short stubby ears and plump cheeks. Four sabertooth-like fangs protruded out from the bottom of its mouth, the outer two bigger then the inner two.

"Grrr, cousin!" barked out Stitch. He hawked out an acid loogy up at the experiment. It smirked and dodged out of the way too easily. With the momentary distraction, however, Stitch had leapt off the building and up against the end of a nearby flagpole. It bent sideways a bit before launching him back and up into the air in the experiments direction.

The experiment only snickered as Stitch came flying towards it at high velocity. It flipped the red orb at the end of its tail, over its shoulder, aiming it at Stitch. When he was close enough, a beam of white light shot out from the orb, materializing what seemed to be a brick, right in Stitch's hands.

Stitch slowed down in the air, stopping short just a few inches away from the experiment. He glanced down at the brick, seeing the words '3001 x Your weight' carved into it.

With a snicker, the experiment waved bye to him with its stubby front leg before the weight of the brick dragged Stitch down. Before he had the sense to let go of the brick which weighed slightly more then what he could lift, Stitch hit the ground with a loud thud. "Oww…" He pulled himself up and stumbled around a bit in woozy fashion, before falling forward onto his chin.

"Booji-boo!" exclaimed Angel, eyes widening in worry and fear. She glared up at the experiment. Clearly this one was still evil… which meant she could make it good, quite easily, simply by reversing her song. "Ahem." Clearing her throat, she prepared herself to begin singing.

The experiment was quick to notice what Angel was doing. It flew down towards her and aimed its tail at her mouth. With a flash of white light, duck tape suddenly materialized on her mouth, making it impossible for her to sing. It snickered evilly at her, as she desperately tried to pull off the tape.

"Grrr, meega nala kwishta!"

The experiment stopped laughing and turned around to see Stitch, now back up on the roof and looking especially irked off. He sprouted out his extra arms, antennas, and spines. Clearly, 626 meant business.

The experiment didn't have a chance to use its power before Stitch came charging at it. He swung a right fist, and then a left, then his other right, then the other left. The experiment went soaring back, and came to an uncomfortable-looking, rolling stop near the edge of the roof. It shook the cobwebs from its head and glared up at Stitch, who was now ripping off the duck tape from Angel's mouth.

"Hrm…" The experiment picked itself up and readied its tail again. With a ray of light, it materialized a can of macadamia nuts and a left tennis shoe, sending them hurtling towards Stitch.

Stitch had just managed to rip the duck tape from Angel's mouth. He turned around to deal with the experiment, but instead met with a mouthful of shoe and macadamias. It was as if some unseen force was shoving them down his throat. He couldn't spit them out. Before he knew it, he had swallowed the two items… and as he recalled from memory, that was a very bad thing.

With a victorious snicker, the experiment flew off, disappearing to the other end of town.

"Booji-boo!" Angel ran to Stitch's side.

"This isn't good. Angel… we need to get back to the house." Stitch said. He tried taking a few steps forward, but to no surprise, ended up walking backwards instead. "And I'm… going to need your help getting there."

* * *

"Hey Weeirdlo. I see you left your freaky dog at home, today." Goaded Myrtle. "Maybe you realized what a freak it is, and thought you'd look less weird without it hanging around." She looked at her nails casually, with a smug expression. "I hate to tell you, but uh… it's _not_ working."

"Yeeeah!" Chimed in Myrtle's posse, the three girls known as Yuki, Elena, and Teresa.

Today's hula practice was proving to be just like any other. As always, Myrtle saw fit to give Lilo a hard time about something… the one difference was Stitch wasn't there to support her against Myrtle's heckling. It was for this reason that Lilo didn't have it in her to even retort to Myrtle's comment. She simply slunk past the four girls without a word.

"Lilo? Is something wrong?"

Lilo glanced back, at the sound of the voice. She saw her friend Victoria running up to her. Victoria. The only girl in class who didn't treat her like an outcast just to be in Myrtle's good favor.

"Hey, Victoria. I'm… it's nothing." Lilo insured her. "I'm fine."

Victoria tilted her head and frowned. "Then why isn't Stitch here? Are you _sure_ everything's okay?"

"When I say I'm fine, then I mean it!" snapped Lilo, clearly growing agitated with the unwanted concern. "Snooty hardly ever comes to class with you, and I never think it's a big deal."

"That's true…" agreed Victoria, not taking offense to Lilo's short temper. "But Stitch almost _always _comes to class with you. And on top of that you just seem kind of… bummed out."

"It's not really that big of a deal. I'll get over it." Lilo insisted. "Really. And uh… sorry for snapping at you like that."

"Hey, it's no problem." Responded Victoria, with a smile.

"Alright girls, gather around! Class is starting!" Mr. Puloki called out from the other end of the room. The girls had just begun to walk over to him, when the unexpected happened. The side wall was suddenly blasted inwards by some sort of small explosion. "What in the world!? Girls, stay back!" Mr. Puloki exclaimed, staring in worry at the smoking hole.

Within seconds, a faint outline could be seen standing upon the smoking debris. The outline seemed quite familiar, but something was… off.

"Hey Weirdlo, isn't that your freaky dog!?" Myrtle questioned as she, Yuki, Elena, and Teresa huddled behind Mr. Puloki.

"It _does_ look like him." Victoria agreed in a hushed whisper to Lilo. "But why would he blow a hole through the wall?"

Lilo exchanged worried glances with Victoria. She looked back at the vague outline in the smoke. It _looked_ like Stitch, but… thinner. "Stitch? Is that you?" she questioned, cautiously moving forward.

"Lilo, no! Get back!" Mr. Puloki demanded.

"I think you should do what your instructor commands." Spoke the figure. He certainly didn't sound like Stitch. "But it really doesn't matter. You'll be coming with me either way."

An experiment Lilo had never encountered before stepped out from the smoking rubble. He looked like a teal colored, skinny version of Stitch with a yellow mohawk. With an evil grin on his face, he raised his plasma blaster and aimed it at Lilo. "Don't try to run. It will only tick me off."

* * *

"Ahh yes, I am'v remembering such an experiment…" Jumba said, thoughtfully. "Experiment 526. Its function is to instantly determine an individual's weakness and materialize object in v'which it can use to take advantage of said v'weakness. So, I am ga'thering that 526 forced 626 to v'be swallowing left shoe and macadamia nuts, knowing that it v'would cause 626 to v'be forgetting how to use his abilities."

Angel had helped Stitch return back to the house, and now the three of them, including Jumba, were stationed in the former mad scientist's bedroom.

"But there is nothing to v'be v'worrying about, 626." Jumba assured him. It is v'being just like last time. We will just wait for little girl to v'be arriving ho'me from hula practice, and she can v'be training you v'back to prime condition."

"Naga! Jumba train Stitch. Stitch go back to fight 526, today!" Stitch argued.

"You are to v'be ha'ving patience, 626." Responded Jumba. "If you are to v'be rushing headfirst into furious combat with Experiment 526, it will surely v'be exploiting your weaknesses again. You should use your time to v'be thinking of brilliant strategy to counter 526's ability."

Stitch's defiant, fool-hearty gaze softened a bit, showing understanding. "Ih…" he sighed, sitting back against the edge of Jumba's bed. Angel rubbed his back, giving him a reassuring look. "It will be fine." She said to him in Tantalog. "I'll help you train and we'll figure out a way to beat 526 in no time."

**Meanwhile**, back downstairs…

Pleakely was going about, cleaning the front living room when someone came knocking at the door. "Oh. That's strange. I wonder if Nani's gotten off work early…" he pondered out loud, as he set down his feather duster and walked over to the front door.

When he opened it, the sight that greeted him was the barrel of a huge plasma blaster aimed right into his face. "Bring out 626!" Gantu demanded in a threatening tone. "I'm here to pay him back for yesterday."

"Waagh! It's a talking blaster!" Pleakely exclaimed, slamming the door shut. "Jumba! Jumba! Come quick! There's a talking blaster at the door!" he called up the stairs.

"V'what!?" Jumba called back down. "…Tell the little girl v'we are not interested in purchasing scouting cookies!"

"No, it's not a girl scout!" Pleakely shouted back. "It's an evil, magical, talking plasma blaster, and it's after Stitch!"

"V'why v'would magical, talking plasma blaster v'be wanting to sell cookies to 626!?" Jumba questioned.

**Meanwhile**, back outside…

Gantu stood outside the front of the house, feeling akward. "Well… now what?" he questioned.

"Man oh man, you are just _too_ pathetic." Sighed 625, who stood by Gantu's foot, leaning against his massive leg. "The whole plan's going to heck, and you haven't even carried it out yet. Is it painful, being this much of a loser?"

"Shut up, 625!" Gantu snapped. "I've had it with you. I've had it with no one taking me seriously! I'm going to _earn_ back the fear and respect I once had!" He put away his blaster and grabbed hold of both sides of the roof to the house. With a single yank, he ripped it off.

Stitch, Angel, and Jumba looked up in surprise at the towering alien. Stitch growled furiously. "Gantu!" he spat. "Iga-_poota_!"

"I'm here for payback. You've made a fool of me for the last time, 626." Gantu said, leering down at the blue trog. "We're settling this once and for all. I'm not leaving until I finally crush you, you _trog_!"

"Huh! You want me, you got me!" Stitch spat in Tantalog. He took a step forward, but Angel suddenly reached out and grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Naga!" she exclaimed. "You can't! You won't be able to fight him in the state you're in right now." she tried persuade him.

"I'll be fine." Stitch insisted. "Just stay in here. Don't get involved." He pulled away from her and leapt up out of the room, flipping outside. Normally, he would have been able to land out in the front yard with grace, but this time he slammed into the ground headfirst in very painful-looking fashion.

"Ha! What's the matter, trog? Is the pressure getting to you?" laughed Gantu. "You know I mean business this time, don't you!?" He pulled out his blaster.

Stitch pulled himself off the ground, his head throbbing. "Owe owe owe…" he grumbled, clutching the sides of his skull.

"Your guard's down! Big mistake, trog!" Gantu exclaimed. He fired the blaster at Stitch.

"Eh?" Stitch glanced up in time to see the attempted assault. He leapt out of the way of the blaster which left a smoking scorch mark in the ground, where he had just been standing… but now Stitch was in a bad way. He had landed on his stomach, and as he was struggling to scramble up, Gantu was firing at him again.

_'Hm? Well that doesn't make much sense.'_ thought a certain, unseen spectator, who watched the battle from a hidden spot within some bushes. And he wasn't alone. _'626 is being outdone by that giant idiot. I honestly didn't expect Blubber Butt to do well at all in this fight… But it doesn't matter. I'll carry out with the rest of the plan.'_

Angel, Jumba, and Pleakely came bursting through the front door of the house, running out to the front patio. "Booji-boo!" Angel exclaimed in worry, as she saw that Stitch was barely managing to survive against Gantu.

625 perked his head up, taking notice of Angel's sudden appearance. "Well he-he-heey, look who it is." He mused. "Hey Angel!" he called out. "After your hubby gets his patooky kicked, what do you say you and me go on a date!?"

Angel narrowed her eyes down at 625 and snarled viciously at him. She didn't grace him with a proper reply.

To this 625 just shrugged. "Heh, right. I'll take that as a… _maybe_."

Stitch charged towards Gantu, his steps seeming strained and incredibly slow. He leapt at the thick leg of the huge shark-like alien, and attempted a flying headbutt. Stitch bounced off of his leg like a pebble. Gantu hardly even felt anything.

By this point Gantu was swelling up with pride. It had never occurred to him that something may be wrong with Stitch. The idea of him being able to best the annoying blue trog, was too delectable of a concept for him to even consider anything else. "After all the pain and humiliation you've caused me, this is what you get!" he spat, leering over Stitch. He lowered the blaster down into his face. "Now it's payback time."

_'What? He's actually going to try to kill 626? …I knew that was a possibility, but I never believed he'd actually be able to best 626 like he is. If I don't make my move now, that fishy fool will steal away MY right to destroy 626!'_

"Hold it!"

All eyes suddenly turned to the side of the "battlefield" to where the voice had come from. There, stood a teal colored experiment with a yellow mohawk and an evil look in his eyes. He tightly gripped Lilo around the neck with his arm, and with one of his other hands he had a blaster pressed up against her head. "No one make a move!" 621 ordered, his impatient tone hinting how unstable he probably was. "Everyone will do as I say, or we'll have one dead little Earth girl on our hands."

_To be continued…_

**((OOC: **So, are people enjoying this so far? I'm rather proud of this second "episode". After rereading it I thought it turned out pretty well. I really enjoy writing dialogue between Gantu and 625 and even Jumba and Pleakley. Now, it's been pointed out that I extend the number of letters in a few words. (Ex: "Weell" "Yess" "Whaat") No these aren't typos. It's just a writing habit of mine to express words being pronounced with extended sounds.

So anyhow, I'm very grateful for the support I've received so far. The third episode is already complete, and I just need to find time to proofread it. I'll have it up ASAP.**))**


	3. Episode 3

**[One of the new experiments I introduce in this episode ended up being a **_**tad **_**bit more aggressive then I originally intended to make him. No worries though. He'll lighten up as the story goes along.]**

**Episode 3**

"Robots!? What the bloody 'ell do ya mean!?" Anthony shouted through the mouth piece of his cell phone. He earned himself some peculiar glances from people around him as he walked down the sidewalk in town, shouting into his phone, but he was too exasperated to care.

"_I mean what I say._" responded his boss over the phone. "_You say you've got pictures of little gremlins selling ice cream cones and teaching kickboxing. Well that's just great, but the thing is, you're not the first. We've already had photographers and investigators out there, getting the full scoop on the situation. Turns out, they're all robots. Advanced machines created by a retired scientist who lives in the area, known as Jumba Jonas. It's all for the sake of drawing in tourists, for their economy I guess… but that's the story and it doesn't go any further then that._"

Anthony rubbed his forehead and sat down on a bench. "No. No, that's not right. Listen to me sir, I saw these sodding things up close and personal. They were-"

"_Pretty life-like, right? I know. I've been down there myself. So trust me, they're not gremlins, they're not native monsters, and their NOT aliens. They're just robots. Mascots. And that's the end of it. Call back if you find a real story._" He hung up before Anthony could push the matter further.

Anthony sighed and folded his cell phone closed. Anthony Fissure. A man of 20 years of age with matted, medium-length dark brown hair, an olive complexion, a medium build, and light brown eyes. Born and raised in the UK and now residing in New York City. He was a photographer for a world famous news network. He was well known for his history of capturing photos of bizarre and unusual stories. So when he had heard about little monsters running loose in Hawaii, he booked a flight the first chance he got. It was shocking how easy it was to find these creatures. They were working side by side with the rest of the community, usually running or working at various shops. And now his boss was telling him that they weren't real? No way.

"Those were no robots…" he quietly tried to convince himself as he leaned forward and rubbed his chin. "But that's what everyone else seems to believe. I'm not going to get bloody anywhere by snapping more shots of them… _but_ if creatures like that reside here, out in the open for the public eye to see, then there's no telling what else I could find if I did a little poking around."

Anthony stood up, camera in hand, and a new resolve in heart. There was a big story somewhere on this small island. He could feel it… and he'd be the first to discover it.

* * *

"Lilo! No!" Stitchs eyes gleamed with fear, anger, and helplessness all at once. This experiment had sure picked a lousy time to take Lilo hostage. Or perhaps in the said experiments case a very good time. Stitch was currently powerless, and knew there was nothing he could do. Even if he did have his abilities, it would still be a very sticky situation. This experiment had a plasma blaster held up to Lilo's head. Any wrong move on Stitch's part could result in his best friend's death.

Stitch took a scan of his surroundings. His eyes lingered to Gantu who had stopped fighting by this mystery experiments command. Were he and 625 working together with it? Stitch then glanced at Angel, Jumba, and Pleakely up on the patio. Jumba… that look in his eyes. It seemed he recognized this experiment.

"V'whaa! Yes, that's it! I am'v remembering now!" Jumba suddenly exclaimed, pointing a finger down at the experiment who held Lilo captive. "You are experiment 621! Oh, I v'would never forget you. You ruined my plans to transform 626 into ultimate experiment, by using collected DNA on yourself!"

621's sights peeled up away from 626 and landed on Jumba. "I'm flattered, that you remember. Yes, that's right. I ruined your plans to make the oh-so-superior 626 even more superior. But that's nothing compared to what the two of you did to me, Jumba Jookiba! I'm the victim here! And I'll have my justice!"

"6…2…1?" Stitch questioned, tilting his head. He vaguely remembered this guy. It had just been so soon after his creation, that it was like a human adult trying to recall their memories as a toddler. Not that his intelligence back then had been like that of a child's, but his earliest memories were always hard to recall. Stitch could just vaguely remember another experiment, one that looked a bit like himself. He was always helping Jumba out around the lab until one day he transformed himself into a deadly monster.

621 looked back at Stitch and grinned evilly. "And you remember me too, 626? _Good_. Then you know what I'm capable of. I won't hesitate to kill your little Earth friend."

"Don't listen Stitch!" Lilo suddenly shouted, attempting to break free of 621s grasp. "I'll be fine! I bet he's bluffing! Just take him down!"

"Shut up, you annoying little creature!" 621 spat. Lilo nearly escaped his grip, but he kneed her hard in the stomach to stop her. Lilo was rendered unconscious and went limp.

"Lilo!!" In a rage, Stitch attempted to sprout out his extra arms. He ended up with a strange result of his left arm shrinking back into his body and two extra ones growing out underneath his right. "Ohhh... achi-ga poota."

As 621 hoisted Lilo back up, his gaze fell back upon Gantu. "Blubber Butt! What's the meaning of this!? You killing 626 is not part of the plan." 621 said haughtily to the shark-like alien.

"Well maybe I've decided to change the plan." Gantu responded. "This fight has taught me a valuable lesson about how much I truly despise 626. I just can't get enough of pummeling him. So I've decided that _I'm_ going to be the one to finish him… and don't call me Blubber Butt!"

"Eh? Why not? I thought that was your name." retorted 621 with a raised brow.

"No it's not!" snapped Gantu. "Where would you ever get an idea like…? …625!" He beamed furiously at 625, realizing without a doubt that he had to be responsible.

"Whaat? I never actually told him it was your _name_." argued 625 with a snicker.

"Argh, enough of this!" shouted 621. "Whatever your name is… you do _not_ want to cross me. You have _both_ already seen my full strength, and I will not hesitate to use it against either one of you! The plan stays the same! Agreed!?"

Gantus new defiant determination wavered a bit. "…Alright. Alright, fine!" he finally agreed. He put away his plasma blaster.

"Good good. Now then, listen carefully 626." 621 said, looking back at his "sworn enemy". "This girl is important to you, right? You will do as I say, or I will kill her. Tomorrow we will meet at the shores, South of this spot. That's where you and I will go face to face and settle the score. We'll have a rematch. One final bout on _my_ terms. All you have to do is show up and fight me, and I'll release the girl right away. All I want is to best you 626. I want to humiliate you and show both you and Jumba who the truly superior one is! And I _will_."

Stitch said nothing. He shook with anger at both 621 and his own inability to save Lilo. If he wasn't able to retrain himself by tomorrow, then…

"The message has been delivered. We're leaving." Announced 621. He headed off through the trees, dragging the unconscious Lilo along with him.

"Well, I suppose it _will_ be a pleasure to see you get annihilated." were Gantus parting words to Stitch. "Even if I'm not the one doing it." He headed off after 621.

"See you tomorrow, losers!" called 625 to Stitch and his group, saluting them off before running after Gantu and 621.

Once they had left, Stitch dropped down to his knees, looking defeated. "My fault…" he said to himself. If he hadn't had exposed himself to Experiment 526's ability, then he wouldn't be in this condition. And then maybe he could have…

Stitch felt a hand on his shoulder. He glanced back to see Angel looking at him with concern. "It will be alright." She promised him in Tantalog. "All you have to do is get retrained by tomorrow. We can get some of the other cousins to help. It will be easy. And I'm sure Jumba will be willing to coach you since Lilo… can't. Right Jumba?" She and Stitch looked up to the plump, four-eyed alien walking over to them.

"Hm? V'what v'was that?" he questioned.

"You'll train Stitch, since Lilo won't be able to." Angel repeated, turning to him and folding her arms.

"Ahem! Yes v'well… I v'would v'be liking to, v'but as I ha've said v'before, training exercises are quite hard on me…" Jumba began to explain. He put his hands up defensively as he caught a heated glare from Angel. "Ahh, v'but do not v'be misunderstanding. I v'would train 626 if I had to. V'but I don't. I have a maaach v'better and efficient idea in mind."

* * *

Anthony hiked his way across trails, and pushed his way through thick bushes as he headed deeper and deeper into the exotic forest of the island. He had no idea what he'd find at the end of this trek, if anything at all. One thing he had learned as a camera man, however, was that the greatest shots were usually where you wouldn't expect them to be. If there was some incredible secret in Kauai, it only made sense that it would be in a hidden, secluded location.

"Then again…" He stopped once he came to a clearing and dropped down onto his behind, staring up at the sky. "What the bloody 'ell am I thinking? This is all crazy. Sure I've seen some weird things in my line of work, but _real_ monsters? Aliens? That's rubbish. Stuff like that don't exist."

He sighed and pulled his gaze back down to the view before him. He seemed to have arrived to some spot near the center of the island. There was a small waterfall, pouring into a shallow stream, and beside that was… "N-n-no way. What the 'ell am I looking at 'ere?" He pulled himself back to his feet, his eyes wide with amazement and wonder. It took a few moments for him to find the right words to describe it. "It's a… space ship."

A large, oddly designed, rocket/jet-like vehicle sat near the waterfall. Now, Anthony was no expert on spacecrafts, but he was pretty sure that what he was looking at wasn't just some kind of plane… and he had a hunch it wasn't created by humankind either. "This is too bloody fantastic." He said, as he whipped out his camera and began snapping shots of the spaceship. He started to move in closer to get some better angles, when he felt the ground begin to tremble.

"Wha...?" Anthony turned around and his eyes grew wide in shock when he saw a gigantic shark-man crashing his way through the trees. Not allowing himself to freeze with fear, he hastily leapt off into the side, finding cover behind some bushes. He peeked through the bush to see the shark man heading over to the ship. He was being followed by two small, mutant koala-looking creatures. One was dragging a little girl with them.

"Oh man, oh man, oh man. I can't believe what I'm seeing 'ere. They… they _must_ be aliens! They're abducting someone!" He peeked out around the corner of the bush and began snapping a few pictures of them. He got about three good ones before the aliens disappeared into the ship.

Anthony lowered the camera and looked down at it with a wide smile plastered on his face. "Let's see them try to pass this off as a tourist attraction." He said, before setting down the camera and pulling out his cell phone. He wasn't a fool. He knew there was a possibility that these things were more "machines" created by that Jumba Jonas guy. It truly didn't matter if that was the case. What really mattered was whether or not these guys in particular had been discovered yet, by any other reporters or photographers… and Anthony was about to find out.

Anthony began dialing his boss' number when he heard rustling in the bushes behind him. He spun around, half expecting to see the giant shark alien looming down over him. Instead, a human sized, glowing, bald, green creature stepped out into view. It looked like the typical stereotype of what an alien was supposed to be like. "Huh! …You're kidding me." Anthony breathed. He set down his phone and slowly reached for his camera, but the alien suddenly bolted off back through the bushes before he could touch it.

"Damn!" Anthony grunted. He scooped up his camera and went crashing through the bushes after the alien. He hadn't taken, but a few steps however, when the ground beneath him gave way. Anthony went plummeting downwards, coming to a hard landing at the bottom of a deep pit. "Aw, what the bloody 'ell is something like this doing here?" Stunned, but not injured, he pulled himself to his feet and looked up to the high, upper edge of the deep pit. "'Ello!?" he called. "Somebody help!"

Within seconds, the green alien that he had been chasing after came into view. It peered down over the edge of the pit. Could he ask it for help? _Would_ it help? How could Anthony be sure it even spoke English? Before he came up with even a vague idea of what to do, yet another creature appeared, hovering over the pit with tiny wings. It was a small red, alien-like creature with protruding, sabertooth-like fangs and a long tail with an orb at the end.

It snickered cruelly at Anthony's predicament, then pointed the end of its tail at the other alien. There was a flash of white light, and the green alien was suddenly gone.

"…You. You set up a trap for me." Anthony realized. "You little, sodding monster! Just wait till I get out of 'ere! I'll turn in those pictures and government agents will be scouting all over this island! The next thing you'll know, you'll be stretched out on an autopsy table!"

The creature just snickered again and flew off out of sight.

Anthony let out a breath of exasperation. "Bloody little freak." He murmured. He started feeling around in his pockets for his phone. If he could just call someone for help then… "Wait. Wait, where is it?" he questioned, unable to find his phone anywhere on him. He thought back and remembered leaving it on the ground, back up top. "Argh! No!" he exclaimed, slapping his hand onto his forward. "What now? Gotta find a way outta 'ere."

Back up top, 526 zoomed around above the trees, scanning the area for someone else to use his ability on. That last guy had just been far too easy of a target. His weakness was his own obsessive need to find a legit story on aliens. Conjuring that fake alien had been a perfect way to lure him into a trap. A trap in which 526 also created with his power.

"Oooh, heheheh." 526 spotted a spaceship nearby. Surely he'd find someone fun to mess with, there.

"You know, Blubber Butt, I gotta hand it to you. You actually looked pretty impressive out there." 625 remarked as he pulled out some condiments from the fridge to make a sandwich. He walked back out to the front of the ship where Gantu was sealing Lilo away inside one of the experiment containers. It was an extreme measure to take for a little Earth girl, but Lilo had proven to be a tricky little pest time and time again.

"I agree." Gantu responded in a thankless manner. "And I would have been able to finish the trog if _someone_ hadn't stopped me." He glared at 621.

621 hardly seemed to notice, or perhaps just didn't care. He appeared to be lost in his own thoughts, sitting at the pilot's seat of the ship and staring out the front window, scratching his chin.

"What'cha thinking about, there?" 625 questioned, as he proceeded to construct himself a sandwich over the control panel. "Coming up with a strategy on how to throttle Stitch?"

621 seemed to snap out of it and he stared at 625 blankly. "…Stitch?" he repeated.

"Well you know. 626." 625 clarified.

"Oh. Right. Well, not exactly…" 621 responded turning his gaze back out the front window. "I just found 626s performance in that fight against your fish friend very strange. 626 shouldn't be that weak. If he was, I wouldn't have to prove my superiority over him! Something's wrong."

"_Excuse_ me." Gantu interrupted. "Did it ever occur to you, that maybe I'm more then capable of beating 626 at his fullest? Why I bet, after all the beatings I've sustained from him, I've… grown some sort of immunity. Yes, I _bet_ that's the case."

621 and 625 stared at Gantu for moment before looking at each other. They both burst out laughing.

"You gotta be kidding me! He's grown an immunity to getting his patooki kicked, he says!" 625 exclaimed through his fit of laughter.

"Heheh, yeah, do us a favor and spare us from your jokes, fish-boy." 621 requested wiping a tear from his eye. "No… something's indeed wrong with 626. The question is, _what_?"

At that exact moment, as if in an answer to his pondering, a small red experiment came fluttering into view. It landed on the front window and peered inside. 621s eyes shot wide open and he leapt out of his seat. "Could that be…!? 625, do you two have a database on Jumbas experiments somewhere on this ship!?"

"Uhh, yeah sure we do. What about it?" 625 responded, before taking a large bite of his sandwich.

621 growled in irritation. "Go _get it_! Hurry up!" he demanded, shoving 625 off.

"Alright alright, no need to get physical." muttered 625 as he slunk off into the other room.

"621? What is it? You _know_ that experiment out there?" Gantu questioned as he walked over to the front control panel.

"Yes. From Jumbas files. If I'm not mistaken, that is." 621 responded.

625 quickly returned with a laptop-like computer system in his hands. "So uh, I'm guessing you want to figure out which experiment that is? Shouldn't we be trying to _catch_ it first?"

"Forget that!" snapped 621. He snatched the computer away from 625 and hastily inputted the number 526. The experiment's picture and info appeared on the screen. "I knew it. It's 526." He set the computer down and pointed at the window at 526. Seeming to determine that there was no way into the ship, 526 let out a bored huff and took off.

"It's _that_ thing that's responsible for 626s current state of weakness. I'm sure of it." 621 lowered his hand.

Gantu frowned and folded his arms. "Why is it so hard to believe that I'm capable of handling 626 without something being _wrong_ with him? After all, you yourself chose me to fight him rather then 62…5. Wait a minute! Why _did_ I have to fight 626!? How did that help the plan at all? Couldn't you have just shown up with the little Earth girl as your hostage, and that would have been that?"

A smirk appeared on 621's face. "So you've finally figured it out, huh? That's right. You facing 626 didn't effect the plan at all. I had you do it for a selfish reason. I wanted to see if 626 was as strong now as he was the last time I saw him. I wanted to see if becoming _good_, had effected his combat ability."

"So… so you used me!?" Gantu exclaimed, his fists shaking with rage.

"Yes." 621 replied, flatly.

625 chuckled. "Ouch. That's gotta hurt the pride."

Gantu wheeled on his lazy partner. "You, be quiet!" he snapped at him, before turning back to 621. "So you were willing to put me in danger for your own selfish desires… Well that's just fine! After we get rid of 626, our alliance is _finished_!"

621 turned fully around to face Gantu. "No." he said. "We're not carrying through with the plan. There's no point in destroying 626 is he's only a pathetic shell of his true self. We'll wait until he's at one hundred percent again."

"You must be joking!" Gantu shouted. "What does it matter if he's weakened? That's a good thing for us. The only thing that matters is taking him out of the picture. That's what we both want!"

"Bleh!" 621 turned his back to Gantu once again. "You have _no idea_ what I want… but fine. Why don't you face 626 tomorrow, in my place? I'll have my final bout with him when he's strong again." He grinned. "I have confidence in 626s ability to overcome you, no matter what state he's in."

Gantu narrowed his eyes. "…You know what? I think I _will_ take your place. And I'll prove you wrong."

"Whatever." Sighed 621, as he walked away from Gantu and headed towards the back. "I'm going to get some shut eye. You yourself better start training if you ever expect to beat 626." He stopped for a brief moment and glanced back the little Earth girl, who was still unconscious inside the container. Lilo. He still found it baffling how a pathetic creature like her could influence 626 in such a way. Not that it mattered. Good and evil were such artificial ideas. 621s beef with 626 went far beyond that meager concept.

Without another word, 621 continued on, out of the room and to the back of the ship.

"That little trog gets on my last nerves." Gantu said once 621 was out of earshot. "But he has a point. It's better not to take any chances. If I want to truly finish 626, I'll have to be meaner and leaner then ever before!"

"Leaner, huh?" repeated 625. "Gotcha. No more eggsalad sandwiches, for you big guy."

Gantu looked upon 625 a startled expression. "Wh-what!? Isn't that a little drastic!?"

"Hey don't worry, I've got your back." 625 assured him. "No matter how much you plead and beg me, it's nothing, but tasteless salads for you from now on."

Gantu grimaced. "Great. Lucky me."

* * *

"I'm here! Where is she!?" Nani came bursting into the house, looking as though she were on the verge of having a heart attack. She looked panicky. As she rounded into the living room, she spotted a certain one-eyed alien. "Pleakely! I just got a call from Lilos hula instructor. He said she-"

"Now Nani, there's no need to worry." Pleakely assured her. "The evil experiment that kidnapped Lilo didn't look all that bad."

Nanis face went pale. "Then its true…" she said. She looked like she was about to faint, but then suddenly reached out and grabbed Pleakely by the shoulders, violently shaking him. "Well then what are we doing just standing around!? We need to go save her! I… I need to call Mr. Bubbles!"

"Nani Nani Nani, stop worrying yourself. I'm sure Stitch is capable of saving Lilo on his own." Pleakely said.

Nani looked a bit relieved. "Oh thank goodness. So Stitch has gone to go rescue her?"

"Well uh… not _exactly_. He won't be able to do anything until he's retrained." Pleakely explained. "See, he kind of lost all of his super alien power know-how… again."

Nanis deathly pale expression returned. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Jumba, Stitch, and Angel entering the room. Jumba had an experiment pod in hand. "I ha've found it!" he exclaimed triumphantly. "Pleakely. Please go v'be getting glass of water."

"Jumba! Please tell me you have a plan." Nani pleaded, walking over to the four eyed alien.

"But of course." Jumba responded. "All we must v'be doing is retraining Stitch. Then he can go v'be saving Lilo with no problems."

"So you're going to train him? Well how long will it take!?" Nani demanded.

"Ahh, it is not me who v'will be training 626. It is…" Jumba raised up the pod for her to see. "Experiment 623!"

"Well I've got the water!" Pleakely came walking back into the room with a shallow glass of water. He handed it to Jumba. "I still don't think this is a good idea. Won't this little monster be a little too… _evil_ to want to bother with training Stitch?"

"Nnnot exactly." Jumba responded. "You see, all experiments v'were created for evil purposes, v'but that does not mean that all are pure evil. 623s function is to retrain experiments who have forgotten how to use their abilities, so that _they_ can continue with _their own_ evil purposes. V'what is v'being more evil then that, eh? V'but for 623, end result does not matter. He is not caring rather experiments he retrains are good or evil. He v'will only v'be doing v'what he has v'been created to do."

Nani was rubbing her temples by this point. "Jumba, _please_. Whatever you think needs to be done, just hurry up and _do it_."

She suddenly felt someone tugging at her pant leg. She glanced down to see Stitch. His ears were laid back and he was looking especially miserable. Even if something was wrong with him, Nani knew for sure that it was the current situation with Lilo that had him so down.

"Stitch… Stitch sorry." He said. "Stitch let Lilo get kidnapped. It… my fault."

Angel put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Naga. Not booji-boo's fault. Lilos sister not think that."

Stitch just sighed and looked down to the floor.

"….She …she's right Stitch. I don't blame you."

Surprised, Stitch looked back up at Nani. "Naga! It Stitch fault!" he insisted. "Stitch not spend enough time with Lilo. Stitch not be there. I… could have… protected her from 621!"

"Hey, that's enough." Nani said, kneeling down in front of Stitch. "I don't know exactly what's happened, but I do know that you're a good friend to Lilo, and I know you did everything you _could _to protect her. I also know that standing here blaming yourself isn't going to help anything. You need to do what you need to do to save her."

Stitch tilted his head a bit, taking in Nanis words. She was right. Of course she was right.

"Please Stitch, I need you to pull it together." Nani continued. "You might be the only one that can save Lilo right now. Promise me that you'll do everything you can."

The look in Stitchs eyes, which just minutes ago had seemed void of any strength or certainty, changed greatly. He now seemed more confident. More determined. He had found his resolve. "Ih!" He finally said. "Stitch promise!"

"V'well then, on that note…" Jumba suddenly spoke up "Let us v'be activating Experiment 623." Without further hesitation he set the glass of water down on the floor and dropped the pod into it.

Everyone took a step back as the orb began to glow and expand. There was a bright flash, and when it subsided, an experiment stood above the overturned glass of water. It seemed hippo-like in appearance due to its eyes, ears, nose, and fur color. Lighter splotches of fur adorned the top of its head, shoulders, and knees. Other then that it looked very much like Stitch in terms of body-build. Perhaps it was a bit taller then Stitch. Upon further inspection, one could see the tie-shaped marking covering its chest and belly.

"Ahh, you are looking very good 623!" Jumba proclaimed. "Are you remembering me? I am Jumba Jookiba. Your creator. Do you know why I have reactivated you?"

623 raised a brow at Jumba, before taking a glance around at all the others in the room. Everyone was on edge. Jumba had said that 623 wasn't exactly evil, but that didn't really mean a whole lot coming from a guy who had use to be an evil mad scientist… and technically still was.

Experiment 623 suddenly closed his eyes and folded his arms with a calm smirk. "Hmph. Of course I do." He responded in Tantalog to Jumbas question. "So go ahead. Tell me. Which one of these two slackers am I training?" he asked, opening his eyes and looking at Stitch and Angel.

"That v'would v'be v'being the one on the right. Experiment 626." Jumba replied.

"Like I thought." muttered 623. He walked over to Stitch and looked him in the eye, as if searching for something specific in his gaze. He was definitely breaching Stitchs personal space as he brought his face inches away from his. Stitch felt very uncomfortable. "…Huh! You weren't kidding, Jumba." 623 finally said, drawing away from Stitch. "This kid seriously needs to be whipped back into shape. Now from what I can tell off the bat, his abilities are very much like mine, except more… advanced."

"That is correct. 626 is the final result of my Ultimate Experiment project." Jumba confirmed.

"I see. Well that will make things easier for me." 623 concluded. He looked back at 626 and began to circling around him. "Okay then, listen up, _boy_! Within the next few hours you will learn to _hate my guts_."

"Um… why?" Stitch questioned in Tantalog, seeming baffled.

623 halted and looked him in the eye again. "BECAUSE I'M GOING TO MAKE YOUR LIFE A LIVING HELL, THAT'S WHY!" he spat. "I will be your trainer! Your coach! Your drill sergeant! And I will put you through the _ringer_! Do I make myself clear!? …And quit eyeballing me, boy!"

"Huh? But… I didn't mean to-" Stitch started to say.

"Don't talk back to me!!" 623 spat.

"But I didn't mean to! I'm sorry!" Stitch insisted.

"Thaat is it! I've had enough of you already. Drop and give me fifty! …NOW!" 623 demanded.

Feeling completely overwhelmed by 623's personality, Stitch cooperated. He dropped to floor and began doing push-ups. 623 sighed and turned to face Jumba. "Oh yeah. I can tell I'm going to have a tough time with this slacker. This is going to take a while. Half a day maybe."

"Hm, that is cutting it quite close. Try to make it sooner if you can v'be doing so." Jumba requested.

"I can try, but it really all depends on how hard this slacker works." 623 responded, looking back down at Stitch. "Oh, and Jumba. I don't suppose you still have my..." he began to question.

"Eheheh, I am v'being waaay ahead of you." Jumba responded. He pulled out a whistle from his pocket and tossed it to 623.

The coach-like experiment caught it without looking. "Thank you. Hmhm, I think I'm going to enjoy breaking in this slacker… Alright, enough push-ups!" he suddenly shouted at Stitch. "Get your lazy butt off the floor! You're running some laps!"

Stitch groaned.

* * *

For the next few hours, 623 forced Stitch to partake in rigorous, over-the-top training exercises. They ranged from obstacle courses composed of fatal contraptions to upside down sit-ups on a tree branch over a metal trash bin full of burning waste. Stitch pushed himself to the limit, which wasn't extremely far given his current condition. It seemed 623 didn't believe in positive motivation as he continuously insulted Stitch despite his hard work. Like he had claimed would happen, Stitch was really beginning to hate 623.

"He seems a little… high strung doesn't he?" questioned Nani. She, Jumba, Pleakely and Angel stood out on the patio, watching Stitch and 623 in the back yard.

"Noo no, you are misinterpreting." Jumba assured her. "623 is just _motivating_ Stitch. In his own, er… _special_ way."

"He's chasing Stitch with the chainsaw!" Pleakely suddenly exclaimed.

Jumba just shrugged indifferently. "It is, er… how he gets experiments to v'be running faster." He explained.

Angel didn't find Jumbas words too reassuring. She was feeling a strong dislike towards 623, and what he was putting her booji-boo through. So much to the point where she began growling unconsciously, with a hateful glare locked onto 623. Jumba was quick to notice this. "Eaasy 624." He said to her. "You must v'be trusting me. 623's methods are quite… _unique_, v'but extremely effective. This is v'what I created him for. By tomorrow, 626 v'will v'be v'back to normal, strong self."

Down in the backyard, Stitch was desperately trying to outrun 623, circling around the set track course over and over again. It was getting to be too much. His energy was failing him. Soon Stitch, collapsed onto the ground, completely tuckered out.

623 slowed to a halt and cut the power to the chainsaw. "What's the matter, kid!? Giving up already!?" he shouted at Stitch's prone body. "Just as I thought, you're too weak-willed for this kind of training. You're a wimp! But don't worry. Maybe we can just do some jumping jacks. Why, at that rate, you'll be strong enough to save your little Earthling friend in a matter of… five years?"

Stitch's eyes slid open. He growled hatefully at 623, and forced himself back up to his feet. "Naga!" he snarled "Stitch… not… give up! Stitch… save Lilo!"

623 shook his head. "All I hear is talk. You're doing a poor job of proving your dedication, kid. So much so, I'm starting to think I can't help you _at all_."

To this Stitchs eye ignited with a burning rage. He snarled viciously at 623 and without much more warning, leapt out and attacked his cousin. 623 wasn't especially surprised. In fact this was just the kind of passion he had been trying to bring out of Stitch. So he was ready. He raised the chainsaw to fend off the raving mad, blue experiment.

Stitch's fangs sunk into the saw, shredding through metal. He tore the chainsaw apart with the mere power of his jaws. 623 backed away a few paces, raising a brow as he watched Stitch turn it into scrap metal before suddenly collapsing on the ground. This time Stitch really did seem completely tapped out of energy. He was out like a light.

"Jumba really has… outdone himself with this kid." 623 said to himself, staring at Stitch's unconscious form. "It's been six hours and the boy's already made this much progress. This Stitch really is something special." He looked away from Stitch and over to the others, watching from the patio. "We're taking a break!" he called up to them. Of course only the aliens among the small group could understand what he was saying. "We'll continue in an hour! …Oh and does anyone have some Earth currency I can borrow!? …We're going to need a lot of salt tablets."

[To be continued]

**[Okay, so I'm just going to put this out there right here and now. The salt tablet thing… I'm looking to make it into a running shtick with Experiment 623. Yup, and I'll be shoving it down your throats whether you enjoy it or not, BWAHAHAHA!!! And I'll be rewarding 20 points to anyone who can figure out where I got the idea from and what I probably plan to do with this whole salt tablet affair.**

**Now, moving onto a non-salt tablet related topic(THE MaDnEzz!!!), I'd like to thank everyone who's reviewed my story so far. I appreciate the praise and criticisms more then you could ever know. To all of my readers so far, I must insist that you find more things wrong with my writing and L&S knowledge and **_**bash me relentlessly**_** with these issues! I lose interest in things too easily and considering how much I'm enjoying this fic and the endless sea of things I have planned for it, I really don't want that to happen here. It may help if I always have incentive to improve.**

**So! Next chapter's almost ready. Hopefully I'll get it uploaded as quickly as I did this one.]**


	4. Episode 4

**[I have uploaded pics of some of my original experiments on my profile. I'm not a very practiced artist, so I've had to make do with editing the appearances of pre existing experiments, but they actually came out pretty well. Check them out.]**

**Episode 4**

Dawn. The sun was just now beginning to rise, and it was only at this time that the coach-like experiment known as 623 decided that Stitch's training was complete. He stood there in the back yard with his arms folded, his figure outlined in the blinding sunlight that shined over the horizon. "So it's done, then." He said in Tantalog. "You should be plenty strong enough to save your Earth friend by this point, but you know… I've always strongly believed that it's best not to take any chances. Why don't we put you to the test, kid?"

623 snapped his fingers. Several experiments showed up, surrounding Stitch. Among them were Sparky, Bonnie & Clyde, Richter, and Slugger.

"Now I know you all have nothing against our dear cousin 626, here, but for his sake I hope none of you hold back." 623 said. "And I'm sure he wouldn't have it any other way. Isn't that right, Stitch?"

Stitch, slowly raised his head. He was exhausted beyond reason. The fact that 623 expected him to effectively test his strength against five other experiments was completely ludicrous, yet… he had no doubt in his mind that he could do it. His strength wasn't the only thing that had returned. It was his confidence as well, and his resolve to save Lilo.

"Ih." He said with a firm nod. "Don't… hold back."

---

"Whoa. What's uh… what's going on here?" questioned 621. He had just woken up and was now venturing back out to the front of the ship. It was here that he encountered Gantu, dressed like a professional boxer, fit with the appropriate gloves and shorts.

"What do you mean? I'm getting ready for the battle that _you're_ too much of a coward to partake in." Gantu responded as he went about his warm-up stretches.

621 cocked a brow and tilted his head. "I see… You sure are taking this seriously. Maybe I _should_ be a little more concerned that you'll defeat 626 before I get my chance."

Gantu smirked at 621's remark, letting it fill him with pride, but of course as always it seemed Gantu would not be permitted to hold onto to such a confident feeling for long, as 621 followed up by saying "But then again… _you're a complete clown_. I highly expect 626 will send you packing even without his full strength." He snickered.

As Gantu silently fumed, 621 walked over to the front pilot seat and climbed in, stretching his arms back behind his head and making himself comfortable. "Have fun, I guess."

"Huh? You're not going to come and watch?" came a different voice from behind. 621 peeked back over the upper edge of the seat to see 625 coming out of the other room, dragging along the container that they had Lilo trapped in. She was awake by this point.

"I don't see the need." 621 replied simply, as he stared at Lilo with a narrow-eyed, observant gaze.

625 just shrugged. "Well alright. You'll probably be missing out on a good show though. Personally, seeing Gantu get his keaster kicked is one of my favorite past-times. Ohh, but I guess he might actually win this one on a count of Stitch's uh… current _impairment_. Either way, it ought to be preeetty interesting." He set the container holding Lilo up against the wall.

"What?" Lilo questioned. "_Gantu's_ fighting Stitch?" She gave 621 a sour look. "You went through all this trouble and you're not even going to fight Stitch yourself, like you _said_ you would?"

621 growled and hopped down out of the seat. "Shut your mouth, you inferior little Earth creature! You know nothing. I'll fight 626 when he's strong again. Defeating him like this would prove nothing other then that I was a coward."

Gantu perked his head up and frowned. '_Wait, is 621 implying that I'M a coward?_' he wondered.

"Huh. I guess that's kind of… honorable." Lilo remarked, indifferently.

621 scoffed. "Honor has nothing to do with it. Stop trying to preach such idiotic concepts. The bad blood between 626 and I is all about… _superiority_."

"Superiority?" Lilo repeated. She wondered what exactly 621 had against Stitch. Had something happened between the two of them before Stitch ever even came to Earth? "I'm… not sure why you hate Stitch so much, but I don't think he feels that way about you. He's good now. I don't think he'd want to fight you if he could avoid it."

"Ha! Is that so?" chuckled 621. "Oh yeah, that's right. You're basically the architect of this new 626. You're the cause of his little epiphany, right? Well if it comes down to it, I will not hesitate to use the connection between you two to bring him to his fullest potential. Even if someone's gone soft, there's always still a beast inside them. 626 would fight me seriously if I were to dispose of his little Earth friend." He grinned evilly at Lilo. "I'm sure of it. So you just better hope it doesn't come down to that."

Lilo said nothing. She felt rather uneasy around this experiment. Hunting down and changing experiments from evil to good had been a very dangerous task up until this point, of course. But _this_ experiment… he just seemed different. Every thing he seemed to do revolved around his own personal motives as opposed to just the way he was programmed. He didn't seem to want to cause trouble. He just seemed obsessed with proving he was better then Stitch, and when he claimed that he'd do _whatever_ it took to accomplish his mission, Lilo believed him.

But at the same time, Lilo felt rather sympathetic for 621. If he truly hated Stitch that much, then something bad had to have happened in the past. Something that 621 probably hadn't been able to help. Lilo knew from this point that changing 621 from evil to good would be no easy task, assuming she could do it all.

"Alright, that's enough banter." Gantu suddenly proclaimed. He walked over and scooped up Lilo's container. "It's almost time. When I beat 626, you're going to have a front row seat." He said to her, with an evil sneer.

Lilo, however, was hardly paying attention. She wasn't worried about Gantu beating Stitch. She knew for sure that that would never happen. Her primary concern was 621. As she was carried out of the ship with Gantu and 625, she looked back at the skinny, teal furred experiment. Their eyes met just for a split second before the hatch closed.

621 was left alone within the ship staring at the closed hatch. He scoffed a bit and sat himself back down in the pilot's seat. "626. I can't understand what you could have been thinking." He said to the empty room. "Reforming your ways for that weak creature? That's insane. I saw no strength in her. What could you possibly see in that child, worthy of your respect?"

He drummed his clawed fingertips on the control panel, pondering in silence. It was a while before he finally seemed to come to some sort of personal conclusion. "Humph! I see how it is then. That's fine. As long as you prove to be as strong as you once were, nothing else should concern me. Right? …All that matters is that I destroy you." He climbed back out of the seat and turned his sights on the three experiment pods on the table at the other side of the room. They were the ones Gantu had retrieved along with his own.

A cunning, evil smirk crossed 621's face. "It all begins here." He said. "Do you hear me 626? Jumba? You will both soon learn just what Experiment 621 is capable of!"

---

Stitch's eyes were greeted by the dull, slightly stained ceiling of Jumba and Pleakley's bedroom. He released a wide yawn and sat up, ending what had felt like a long slumber. How long had he been out of it?

"Oh, wow. You're up." Came a voice from behind him. Stitch's ears perked up and he turned around to see a fellow experiment, his cousin who went by the name of Clyde. Clyde was seated up on the window ceil, looking especially bored. It seemed as if he had been watching over Stitch for a while.

"And you got up at exactly the time that that 623 guy said you would. Guess he has an eye for these sorta things." Clyde dropped down from the window ceil and stretched back his thick arms. He suddenly winced as if in pain, and retreated his shoulders back to their natural angle. This was when Stitch noticed how banged up Clyde was. He was bruised all over, had a nasty looking black eye, and a bandage wrapped around his head.

Stitch wanted to ask how long he had been asleep, but he now found himself more curious about the awful shape Clyde was in. "Uh… What exactly happened to you?" he asked the larger experiment in Tantalog.

"What, you don't remember?" Clyde responded. "You gave us all one heck of a wallop before you finally passed out."

Stitch stared blankly at Clyde. "You're… you're saying _I_ did that to you? And to the others?"

"Like I thought. He doesn't remember." Came a new voice from the doorway. Stitch and Clyde glanced over to see Experiment 623 walking in. The much resented experiment drill sergeant smirked at Stitch. "It ain't surprising. You were exhausted by the time I pit you against your cousins. You must have been half asleep, and you still did better then fine. That means your instincts are good. Jumba was right about you."

He stopped in front of the two experiments, and quickly noticed the somewhat guilty expression on Stitch's face. "Heh, don't worry kid. You didn't seriously injure anyone." He assured him.

Of course Stitch had a very obvious reason to be doubtful. He eyed the bandage on Clyde's head.

"O-oh… no you didn't do this!" Clyde hurriedly assured him. "Bonnie was kind of uh… angry at me for going down so easy-like. Said I was a wimp. I told her I did the best I could, but that just ticked her off even more and she kind of, uh… bashed me in the head with a rock."

Stitch stared at Clyde. "Oh. Well that's good… I guess." He looked at 623, with a more serious and business-like expression. "So how long do I have?"

623's smirk widened a bit. "Hah, get a load of this kid! Ready for action, are you boy? Well just take it easy, you've got time to warm up. Here…" Out the blue, he suddenly tossed Stitch a small white tablet. "Take a salt tablet. You need to be in prime condition."

"Oh boy, here he goes again with the salt tablets…" grumbled Clyde.

623 eyed him. "You got something you want to say to me?" he questioned with an air of danger in his tone.

Clyde straightened up, looking a tad bit nervous… but he spoke his mind. "Well, hey I don't mean any offence or nothing, but you've been passing those things out like they're some kind of miracle healing drug."

623's eyes narrowed. "They're _good_ for you…" he growled.

"Oh come on, you offered one to me when I was bleeding from the head!" argued Clyde.

"You don't like my methods, punk!? Too bad! Shut up and take a salt tablet!" snapped 623.

Stitch just stood there awkwardly, looking between the two. He glanced down at the _salt tablet_ 623 had given him. With a shrug he popped it into his mouth. "Yeeuck. Salty… Uh, 623? If you don't mind, I think I'm going to go get read-" Before Stitch knew it, 623 had suddenly rounded his stern, agitated glare his way.

"What the _hell_ are you still doing in here? Go warm up for your fight!" 623 ordered.

Stitch's ears slunk a bit. "Uh… r-right! Good idea." He didn't hesitate to remove himself from the room, eager to get away from 623 for a while. When he reached the doorway, he took a brief glance back.

"You know, I just noticed that you're incredibly fat!" 623 was saying to Clyde, jabbing him in the gut with his finger. "You could stand to do a bit of _extreme_cardio!"

Clyde glanced up over at Stitch and mouthed the words 'Help me'. Stitch could only give him an apologetic look as he headed out into the hallway.

Once he left the room, Stitch's demeanor took a drastic change. His eyes narrowed into a scowl, and his hands balled into shaking fists. "621…" he muttered with conviction in his tone. "You better not have hurt her… Lilo. I'm coming."

Stitch walked down the hallway and descended the stairs. He halted when he reached the living room, seeing the other experiments, Angel, Jumba, and Pleakley. As expected, all of his cousins looked pretty roughed up after their test fight with him. Thankfully, none of them were hurt too badly.

"Ahh, 626!" exclaimed Jumba, just noticing him. "So you are finally v'being awake. And just in time. V'we'll be leaving in about one hour.

"We?" Stitch repeated in English. "Jumba… coming?" he questioned.

"Not just Jumba!" piped up one of Stitch's cousins in Tantalog. Stitch looked over at Sparky who was perking up over the couch. "All of us. We'll all have your back."

Stitch blinked. "I… I'm grateful. Really. But I can't ask you guys t-"

"Oh, give it a rest." Bonnie said in English. "Don't think this is all about you. It's not like the rest of us want to see anything happen to Lilo, either. Don't worry, we'll stay out of your fight, but say 621 tries to pull a fast one. If that happens, he'll have _us_ to deal with."

"And me!" exclaimed Pleakley. "I'm going to help, too!" He was suited up in what Stitch assumed was suppose to be some sort of makeshift combat suit, composed of a shower curtain, shower cap, and oven mittens. He was armed with a broom stick.

Bonnie gave him a sort of disgusted, disapproving look. Granted he didn't really do anything wrong, but could this guy get any lamer?

"Now then, 626…" spoke up Jumba as he outstretched his arm and guided Stitch to the side of the room to speak with him privately. "There are some things you are to v'be knowing about Experiment 621. Orr, maybe not. How mach are you rememv'bering about him?"

Stitch tapped his chin thoughtfully as he thought back. "Hmm… I don't remember much." He admitted. "I just remember another experiment who use to help you around the lab. He… did something to himself. Transformed himself into a monster."

"Yes, and you defeated him shortly after that." Confirmed Jumba. "It seems as though he has reverted v'back to his original state, yet… I am h'aving terrible suspicions that he has gained the ability to shift v'back and forth v'between his two forms at v'will. In your fight, if he is to v'be changing v'back into monsterous form, then… well… Just remember to v'be taking this fight seriously, 626."

"Already planning to." Stitch responded. "Uh, Jumba? When you guys say you're all coming, does that include...?" he attempted to finish the question in English. "Is… Nani also…?"

"Nnno. I thought it v'would be v'best if she didn't come along." Jumba explained. "For her sake."

_**Earlier That Morning**_

Nani paced back and forth in the living room, rubbing her temples. "I can't believe what you're suggesting!" she rounded on Jumba who was seated at the edge of the couch. "Lilo's been kidnapped by some _pupule_ little monster, and you're saying I should just go to work like nothing's wrong!?"

"Older sister should v'be ca'lming down." Jumba advised her. "There's no reason to v'be getting worked up."

Jumba quickly regretted his chosen words, when Nani gave him a furious, piercing glare. "No reason to get worked up!? Lilo has been _kidnapped_! Maybe you're not getting how serious this is!"

Jumba raised his hands up defensively. "I do I do." he tried to assure her. "It's just… Stitch should v'be v'back to his full strength v'by now. And at his fullest, I know for a fact that he can easily overcome Experiment 621. So as I said, there is nathing for older sister to v'be v'worrying about. Experiment 626 v'will have little girl v'back home v'before lunch time. Aand maybe Pleakely v'will be making little square pastrami sandwiches everyone likes."

The four eyed alien stood up and put a hand on Nani's shoulders. "Have faith in Stitch. He'll rescue her. You'll see."

Nani sighed and massaged in between her eyes. "Yeah… Yeah I guess. Alright." She finally said. "I'll… I'll just go to work then."

_**Present**_

Stitch nodded in understanding as Jumba told him the gist of what happened. _'Nani. Don't worry.'_ he thought silently. _'I promise, I'll save her.'_

Within the next half hour, Stitch got himself prepared. He had to repeatedly insist that 623 not put him through any "warm up exercises". The last thing he needed, so early before the fight, was a fatal injury.

Thirty-one minutes on the clock. Stitch had gone into the kitchen to be alone and get himself mentally prepared. He couldn't make any stupid mistakes, or Lilo could pay the price. His thoughts were trained on the memories he had of 621. He tried to recall everything 621 was capable of. His abilities. The general way in which he fought.

Suddenly, Stitch felt a warm comforting hand on his back. He turned around and locked eyes with Angel. She just smiled at him. It was all he really needed.

"It's time to go." She said softly in Tantalog. "You ready?"

"Yeah." He said, with a cheerful grin that hardly reflected the stress and worry he felt on the inside. "Let's go save Lilo."

---

Nani's day so far at the surfboard rental hut had been rather mild and uneventful. She wasn't being swarmed with an endless sea of customers like she usually was during the tourist season. All in all, this is what she'd refer to as a _good day_ at work, but she found herself far too worried about Lilo to appreciate it. She anxiously tapped her fingertips on the wooden front counter of the hut.

"What in the world was I thinking, listening to Jumba…?" she asked herself, shaking her head. "I shouldn't be here. I should be trying to help get Lilo back."

Out of the corner of her eyes, she spotted someone approaching the hut. Her first impulse told her it was a customer, but when she got a better look at him… "Oh no... This is all I need." she groaned.

David was dressed in a cheap brown suit, had gelled back his hair, and was carrying over a bouquet of flowers. "Ahem. Uh, Nani?" was his awkward greeting as he walked up to the front counter of the hut.

"David?" Nani responded, giving him a very cynical look.

He gulped and seemed to struggle to gather up enough composure to say what he had come to say. "I… I just came to uh… Well that fight we had the other night was kind of silly, so I figured since you've had some time to cool your head-"

David immediately wished he had more wisely chosen his words. Nani gave him a heated glare, and he nearly lost his backbone. "N-n-no, that's not what I meant!" he tried to assure her. "B-both of us! I just figured we _both_ needed some time apart to mellow out. R-right? So now that we're both calmer we can work this out… can't we?"

Nani's gaze softened, but more out of exhaustion rather then sympathy for David. She cupped her hand over her forehead and sighed "Can we talk about this later, David?" she pleaded. "Now _really_ isn't a good time. I have a lot on my mind."

"Uh, y-yeah sure… Sure, that's fine." Responded David, nodding in understanding. "But what's wrong? Something up?"

Nani gave another exasperated sigh. "If you have to know, I'm kind of dealing with a family emergency at the moment, alright?"

"Family emergency?" David repeated, looking concerned. "Well what is it? Did something happen to Lil-"

"You know what, David? It's not really any of your business." Nani said rather harshly. "You're not part of my family."

"But… but I could be!" David said with a start. "I mean, that's what this is all about, right? I don't get you. You're always saying how our relationship can't work because you're too busy taking care of your family. Well that was the whole point of our argument! How we can't get serious unless I commit myself more? Well here I am trying to do that, and you still-"

"Enough David!" Nani suddenly snapped. "Just… just leave, _please_."

David looked hurt and taken aback. "I… Sorry. I guess I'll just leave you alone then." He said as he solemnly placed the bouquet of flowers on the counter. With slunk shoulders, he turned and left her be.

With another sigh, Nani dropped down out of sight behind the counter, putting her back up against the inside of the wooden shack. She felt horrid… guilty. Not about what she had said to David, but simply over the fact that she was having such a stupid dispute with him while her sister's life was in danger. "Lilo… Just be alright."

---

"Unngh… Al-most… there…"

Deep in the heart of the Kauai island forests, concealed by the luscious and exotic plant life, was a twenty-foot deep pit, punctured right into the hard soil, and a great deal of grunting was echoing out from it as a certain man climbed his way to the top. New York photographer, Anthony Fissure. A young man of 20, born and raised in the UK, with a tan complexion and mid-length, dark brown hair matted to his head. He had a medium body build and a normal physique. His eyes were a light shade of brown.

Anthony's clothes were stained with dirt, from hours of dragging his body up alongside the inside wall of the pit, trying to get back to the top… and now _finally_ it was paying off. He took it slow, not wanting to jinx his chances as he saw that he was reaching the top. Hand by hand, he dug his fingers into the dense earth, clinching his teeth through the pain. His nails felt like they were about to be ripped off, his finger tips burning like mad. The joints of his fingers ached to an unbearable degree.

"Come… come on…!" he grunted, now only inches away. Finally, he managed to reach up his hand over the edge and pull himself up to the surface. He dragged himself a good few feet away from the pit before letting himself collapse onto the ground, his hands shaking in pain. "Oh God… Finally…" he breathed. "When I see that bloody alien I'm going to-Ah! That's right!" Suddenly remembering the three other aliens he had snapped pictures of, he scrambled up to his feet. It was rather difficult to push himself up with his hands being so sore.

The professional photographer ventured through some bushes back the way he had come. Soon enough he returned to the spot where he had left his cell phone. He could hardly contain his excitement as he picked it up, flipped it open, and began dialing his boss's number.

---

_Elsewhere…_

**Personnel 1(Female voice):** I'm picking up an interesting call. Doesn't sound very legit, but it's being made from Kauai island.

**Personnel 2(Male voice):** That's retired agent Cobra Bubbles' hotspot, right?

**Personnel 1:** We've been getting this a lot for the past year, but apparently Mr. Bubbles has managed to cover things up with that Jumba Jonas story.

**Personnel 2:** Jumba Jonas? What's that?

**Personnel 3(Female voice, English accent):** You haven't heard? The story goes that Jumba Jonas, a former inventor, has been making cute little robots designed to depict mythological monsters spoken of in ancient stories on the island. They're for the tourists.

**Personnel 1**: But this is just a cover up. In reality, the inventor's name is Jumba Jookiba. He's more of a mad scientist then an inventor. And he's an alien… The little robots he created are genetic experiments. They're living beings.

**Personnel 2:** Oh… You'd think I would have heard about that.

**Personnel 1:** You'd think. Anyway, that cover up story should keep the situation out of the red, but let's be on the safe side.

**Personnel 2:** Right. Morgan, go ahead and set the call on full audio for us.

**Personnel 3:** Got it.

…

**Anthony Fissure:** -elling you, boss, these photos are legit! You just said it yourself! There's been no reports of Jumba Jonas making a robot that looks like a chubby little bloke with golden-tan fur!

**Morgan:** That voice…

**Personnel 2:** What's that, Morg?

**Morgan:** N-nothing.

**Anthony's Boss:** Well maybe he made a new one.

**Anthony Fissure:** Alright, alright, _maybe_. But wut' about the giant shark alien!? No one can make a robot that big! Not one that can walk and talk like _that_!

**Personnel 2:** What's he talking about?

**Personnel 1:** There's a gun for hire hiding out on the island, trying to capture Jumba's experiments. A large shark-like alien. He's been managing to avoid alien authorities, but he's also been taking care of covering his own story. He has people believing that he's just Samoan.

**Anthony Fissure:** I think I saw another one too… I'll have to get the photos developed. But I know that I _did_ see them abducting a little Hawaiian girl.

**Anthony's Boss**: *SIGH* Alright… alright, fine. Get back to New York, get the photos developed, and I'll see about this for myself.

**Anthony Fissure:** I-I will! Thank you, sir! You won't regret this, I swear. *HANGS UP*

**Anthony's Boss:** Hrrrm… *HANGS UP*

**Personnel 1:** This could be bad…

**Personnel 2:** I'll call Cobra Bubbles. He'll probably want to have some agents waiting for this guy at the Lihue airport. *GETS OUT OF SEAT AND LEAVES ROOM*

**Morgan:** …That voice…

---

They made their way down the shoreline. Stitch, backed up by Angel, Jumba, Pleakeley, Sparky, Bonnie, Clyde, Richter, Slugger, and Experiment 623. 621's instructions had been quite vague. Slugger reasoned that if they just kept heading down the south shore, they'd eventually come across the meeting point.

Indeed, they eventually arrived to the scene. Peculiarly, it was the work out spot with weight lifting machines and the very same boxing ring in which Stitch had once fought Kixx. The area was mostly void of people at the moment, aside from the two individuals who stood in the ring, waiting for Stitch. Stranger still, neither of them was 621. It was just Gantu and 625. Gantu literally looked dressed to box and 625 held up the containment pod holding Lilo.

"Stitch!" she called out, happy to see he was alright after his last encounter with Gantu. She wasn't very surprised, though.

"Lilo!" Detaching himself from the group, Stitch leapt out, flipping in the air, and landing on the top rope of the ring. "Grrr, Gantu! Oon-gata 621!?" he demanded.

"621 isn't here." Gantu replied, dryly. "You best stop worrying about him, and start worrying about me! _I'm_your opponent, trog!" he shouted, pounding his right gloved fist into his chest.

"Gantu let Lilo go!" Stitch spat back.

Gantu's eyes suddenly flared with a strange rage that Stitch was sure he had never seen before in the former captain of the Galactic Armada. It was a look of pure hatred and resent. It almost reminded him of the way 621 would look at him.

"Forget the Earth girl…" Gantu said in a low growl. "Forget 621. Focus on the task at hand! Your fight against me!! I've waited far too long for this!!!"

Stitch's black alien eyes narrowed. He glanced back at his friends, giving them a look to wordlessly tell them to deal with 625 and Lilo, before turning his sights back on Gantu. "Ih." Was all he said, as he hopped down from the rope and into the ring.

Gantu looked down at 625. "_Leave._" He said in a very harsh, unfriendly manner.

"Alright alright, geez. Someone's taking this whole thing way too seriously." 625 muttered, as he started to drag Lilo out of the ring with him. As he did so, he took another quick glance at Stitch. The blue experiment was staring down Gantu with a cold, calm expression that seemed just as uncharacteristic as Gantu's sudden hateful rage. "Huh! Make that some_ones_."

Stitch's allies gathered around the right side of the ring to watch the fight. They didn't forget their main concern though. They had to get back Lilo. "So, what do we do?" questioned Sparky in Tantalog. "Getting Lilo back would be a snap, but…" They all looked over at 625 who was now on the other side of the ring with Lilo.

"Humph! What's the big deal? It's just one experiment." 623 scoffed.

"Yes, but… we need to be careful." Advised Angel. "Experiment 625 has all of booji-boo's powers."

"Experiment 625?" 623 repeated, taking another look at the pudgy experiment. "…_Him_! I remember. Jumba had me attempt to train him. The ultimate slacker… No matter what I did, I couldn't break that mush ball. I'd try to make him do pushups in a field of jagged rocks, and he'd just stand back up, crack a joke, and go make a sandwich! That damn little punk!" His fists were now shaking in rage. The others took a few uneasy steps away from him.

"…He won't give you any trouble." 623 said, finally calming down. "Trust me. That slacker ain't ever going to use his powers. Angel, Sparky, Ricbter, Slugger. You four go and rescue the kid's Earth friend."

"Hey, what about me!?" inquired Pleakley. "I didn't get dressed up like an action hero for nothing, you know. I want to get a piece of the… well… _action_!"

623 rubbed his head. This guy was truly annoying. "Yeah, that's fine. Just don't screw things up."

As the five of them snuck off around the ring, 623, Jumba, Bonnie, and Clyde were left behind to watch the fight. 623 kept his eyes on Gantu. "…He's not the one the kid was supposed to be fighting." He observed.

Jumba shook his head. "No. I am'v afraid not."

"Then where _is_ Experiment 621?" 623 questioned.

Jumba sighed. "I v'wish I knew. 621 is unpredictable. The only thing v'we can v'being knowing for sure is that he is v'being up to nathing good."

Back in the ring, the stare-down between Stitch and Gantu was reaching its breaking point. Their nerves had stretched to their limits, and at the slightest change in the wind, they both suddenly lunged for each other. Gantu threw a strong, running right-hand at Experiment 626. Stitch skidded to a stop, and leapt upwards just short of being struck. He landed back down onto Gantu's gloved fist and ran up along his arm. Gantu grunted in frustration. "Stop… playing… games!" he shouted, as he struggled to throw Stitch off of himself. When he finally managed to shake Stitch off from his arm, the small blue experiment simply landed himself directly on Gantu's head.

This really peeved off Gantu as he tried to grab at Stitch with both of his gloved hands. Stitch flipped backwards before he could touch him and landed right behind Gantu. Flipping onto his side, and pivoting his whole body around, Stitch struck the back of Gantu's left leg, tripping him and causing him to stumble backwards. Before Gantu hit the mat, though, Stitch shifted onto his back and repeatedly kicked upwards with his legs, spinning Gantu around like a beach ball. With one last powerful kick, he sent Gantu flying up and out of the ring, right into the sand with a heavy thud.

"Ooh, that's gotta hurt." Chuckled 625, showing very little concern for his friend.

Gantu pulled his face up, spitting out a mouthful of sand. "Pweh! …That trog! He has his strength back!" he realized. He pulled himself off of the ground and hurried forward to climb back into the ring. "You think this changes things, Experiment 626!?" he demanded to know. "I don't care how strong you are. I'm not giving in. I _will_ beat you!"

Stitch tilted his head slightly, giving Gantu a peculiar look. By this point the shark-like alien usually would have given up and run off. What had changed? Why was he so desperate to beat him, when there wasn't even a captured experiment on the line? Stitch didn't have much time to think about it, now that Gantu had climbed back into the ring.

Gantu charged at him, throwing another punch. Stitch evaded by leaping backwards. The distance of the leap was enough to throw him into the ropes behind him and propel him right back at Gantu. He flipped around in midair, so that his feet were pointed towards him, and sent a powerful double kick right towards Gantu's chest. Gantu was knocked back, his feet skidding along the ring. He used the ropes behind him to brace his blow, and grabbed onto the top one to keep himself from collapsing from the painful force of Stitch's attack.

"You… think you're so great, don't you?" questioned Gantu through heavy breaths as he clutched his throbbing chest. "You think you prove something every time you make a mockery of me!? Just because you have all your obnoxious little powers, doesn't mean you're better then me! You didn't earn your strength!" Fighting through the pain, Gantu threw himself at Stitch again, attacking with more attempted blows. Stitch easily dodged each one.

"Grr… Gantu patoogi-na! You bad guy!" Stitch shouted back, as he sprouted his extra arms. "Not feel sorry for you!"

"I'm not asking for sympathy…" growled Gantu. "All I want is you _gone_!" He unleashed another punch, this one fueled by emotion. Stitch was caught off guard, not expecting him to deliver such a quick and strong attack. Gantu's gloved fist slammed into Stitch's body and sent him rocketing right out through the ropes and into the sand, right before 623, Jumba, Bonnie, and Clyde.

"I… I got a hit in!" Gantu exclaimed, just as surprised at Stitch was. His look of delight quickly shifted to a devilish grin. "I've got your number 626! Get back in here, so we can finish this!"

Stitch sat up, his head throbbing. "Ohhh…"

"You okay kid?" asked 623, helping Stitch up. "Yeah, you'll be alright. Here, take a salt tablet."

"No no, that's… I'm fine." Insisted Stitch in Tantalog. He rubbed his jaw as he looked back into the ring at Gantu.

"That Gantu sure packs a helluv'a punch, huh?" Inquired Clyde. "I didn't think he was this tough."

"You dolt!" snapped Bonnie. "He's _not_! The big blubber butt just got lucky. Ain't that right, cuz?"

Stitch didn't respond. As he looked into Gantu's hateful, determined gaze he found himself quite doubtful that that punch had just been a lucky hit.

623 noticed the look in Gantu's gaze as well. He crossed his arms and scoffed. "No… You're wrong." He said to Bonnie and Clyde. "I don't know anything about this Gantu guy. I have no clue how he normally behaves, but right now… this guy mean's business. He's found a strong resolve, for sure. Don't underestimate him, kid."

"I v'would be listening to 623 if I v'were you, 626." pressed Jumba. "He has a good eye for these sort of things. I should know. I designed him."

Stitch looked from 623 to Jumba and nodded. "Ih." Putting his mind back in the game, Stitch climbed into the ring for round two.

**Meanwhile** on the other side of the ring 625 watched the fight with great interest. Overall, Gantu wasn't doing so well. This wasn't very surprising to 625, of course, but that last punch… "Wooh, where did _that_come from?" 625 questioned following an impressed whistle.

625 kept a hand on Lilo's container, but seemed very distracted by the fight. Too distracted to notice several experiments, plus Pleakely, lurking out from around the corner of the ring and surrounding him. Lilo herself perked her head up, quick to notice her friends.

"Come ooon, what's the hold up!?" called out 625. "Fight fight fight! What am I paying for here!?"

"If I were you, I'd get a refund!" came a somewhat familiar voice from behind him. He twisted himself around, finding himself facing four experiments and the one eyed alien who had spoken.

"Heeey, that was pretty witty of me." Realized Pleakley out loud. "I'm like Spider-Man!" The four experiments groaned and grimaced, each feeling just as embarrassed as the other to be on the same side as the guy who made comic book references.

"…Alright, give Lilo back to us!" Angel ordered, pointing a threatening finger at 625. "Or you'll regret it."

"Psh! Fat chance!" retorted 625, moving in front of Lilo's container. You'll get her back if your fluffy blue pal manages to beat my blubbery stupid one! And from the looks of it, that ain't gonna happen, sister." He folded is arms in a 'So there!' kind of way.

The experiments looked at each other for a brief instance before turning back to 625. "Please, you're not fooling anyone!" laughed 624. "You're saying that you're willing to take on all four of u-"

"Hey, what about me!?" piped up Pleakely.

Angel sighed. "All… _five_ of us?"

625's confident demeanor faded a bit as he looked at each of the experiments opposing him. Sparky was charging himself up, Richter was hovering his tail menacingly over the sand, Slugger was taking practice swings in the air, and Angel was giving him an evil glare. All four of them looked ready, nay, _eager_ to go through him to get to Lilo. He gulped.

"Uhh, you know what? I just remembered I had a, um… appointment I needed to… uh… downtown, and… J-j-just take her!!" he suddenly bellowed. His momentary loyalty to Gantu seemed to sway just as quickly as it had appeared, as he scrambled away from the scene and took off running down the beach.

The experiments snickered to each other as Angel hurried forward to free Lilo from the containment pod. A simple "headbutt of love" did the trick.

"Lilo… okay?" Angel asked as she helped the Hawaiian girl out of the mostly shattered container.

Lilo smiled and nodded. "Of course! It's not the first time I've been in this situation. I know how to deal with Gantu and 625." She said confidently. She looked around at her rescuers, stopping for just a brief moment to raise a brow at Pleakley's outfit. "Thanks for saving me, guys." She finally said. "Come on, let's grab Stitch and get out of here."

Angel frowned slightly, and looked up past Lilo into the ring where Stitch and Gantu were squaring off once more. "I… think booji-boo wants to fight this one to end." She observed.

"Seems more like Gantu's the one who wants to settle things." Inquired Sparky in Tantalog. "But either way, you're right. We should probably just let them duke this out to the end."

Lilo turned around to watch the fight between Stitch and Gantu. She _had_ noticed something odd about Gantu on their way to the beach. He had seemed different. More focused then she had ever seen him. And now that she watched him fighting his hardest against Stitch, she could clearly see how badly he seemed to want to defeat her friend. '_I just hope this doesn't mean anything bad for Stitch…_' she thought to herself, folding her fingers together, nervously.

"Huh! Huh! HUH!!" Gantu's breaths were becoming strained and heavy. He was pushing himself to his limit, and any moment now he'd probably drop. But he wouldn't give up willingly. Not this time. He threw punch after punch, in an endless barrage that gave Stitch little chance to counterattack. The blue experiment was a bit too perplexed over Gantu's sudden resolve to formulate a good offense in his head. He just didn't get it… what was driving Gantu so far?

"Grrrr…!" No! Enough was enough. Gantu put Lilo in danger by teaming up with 621. That's all that mattered… Whatever Gantu's problem was, was his business alone. "Aneega tuga, Gantu!" he spat before blocking one of his rights punches. He gripped Gantu's gloved fist with both of his right hands. After making sure he had a good enough grip on him, he leveraged his weight to the side and threw Gantu backwards like a rag doll. Gantu was sent flying right over the heads of 623, Jumba, Bonnie, and Clyde, crashing, painfully into a workout machine.

"Had enough!?" questioned Stitch in English as he hopped up to the top rope and beamed out at Gantu with crossed arms.

"Hmph, this isn't over yet…" muttered 623 to Jumba and his two fellow experiments. "Let's move out of the way." Although they seemed a bit confused as to what he meant, Jumba, Bonnie, and Clyde obliged and followed 623 to the other side of the ring where Lilo had just been rescued.

"Ugh… d-damn you. You TROG!" shouted Gantu, pushing heavy weights off of himself as he tried to scramble back up to his feet. He was bruised and banged up from the head to toe. He stood there now, glaring back at Stitch, gasping heavily. "I've had enough of being humiliated. I am… _so_ sick of being made a fool of by you! Do you think you're so superior, 626!?"

Stitch's eyes widened. What Gantu had said… Why did it sound so familiar?

"_Myyy, 626, you are sooo great! Look, I make a DNA enhancement for my finest creation!" Mheheheh, I'm sick of it, I'm sick of it! Well everything's about to change! We'll see how Jumba feels about you now that I have used that DNA on myself!_

"Things change, _now_!" shouted Gantu. "I'm not only going to prove that I'm better then you! I'm going to pay you back for every single time you made me look like a clown! I'm going to pay you back for costing me my job… my _life_!"

Stitch recalled a vague image of the past from the back of his mind. 621 trapping himself in that DNA infusing machine Jumba had built… his body twitching and warping… He mutated himself into a monster. Why? Just to make himself superior?

"We settle this, _now_!" declared Gantu before charging back towards the ring.

_NOW WE SETTLE THIS!_

"Maybe… maybe they're both in the right." Stitch realized, speaking his thoughts out loud in Tantalog. "Gantu and 621. All this anger and resentment they feel towards me… maybe I do deserve it. I cost Gantu so much and… 621 was miserable because of me…"

Gantu leapt up at Stitch on the top rope, holding his fist back to throw a strong punch.

'_No!_' Stitch suddenly thought, his gaze glossing over with a brand new resolve. '_Maybe I do have some things to answer for, but I try to make up for them every day. I'm always trying to make myself better, and not the destructive monster I was meant to be… but that has nothing to do with Gantu OR 621._' His four, small alien paws crunched into fists and he glared up at the oncoming giant of an enemy. With a vicious snarl he lunged himself forward at Gantu, straight for his head.

In one final finishing maneuver, Stitch slammed himself right into Gantu, in an extremely painful looking headbutt. Gantu's body went limp and for a few moments he seemed to even black out, as he fell backwards and landed into the sand with a deafening thud.

When Gantu came too, his head pounding madly, he saw Stitch standing on his chest and looking down at him. "…Oooh…" was all the shark-like alien could say, not even wanting to strain his neck to look at Stitch at this point. He was just too sore.

"…Stitch, sorry." Stitch suddenly proclaimed. Gantu's eyes widened slightly, in surprise. He looked back at the blue trog. "I… sorry for costing Gantu job." Stitch went on to say. "But, Gantu put Lilo in danger. 621 AND Gantu do bad things. Hating Stitch is not good excuse. I'm… sorry. But if you ever put Lilo in danger again, _you'll_ be sorry."

The last bit was the clearest English Gantu had ever heard Stitch speak. "…" The shark-like alien said nothing. He just eased his head back into the sand and stared up at the blue sky.

Assuming he got the message, Stitch hopped off of him and walked over to his friends… His Ohana.

"Stitch!" Lilo ran up to Stitch, gripping him in a big hug. Not that she was worried that he wouldn't be able to beat Gantu, but… things had just seemed pretty off there for a moment. She was relieved everything worked out.

"Lilo okay?" asked Stitch, hugging her back.

"Heh, of course." Replied Lilo as they broke the embrace. "Come on, you know I can handle Gantu and 625!"

"Heh, yeah…" agreed Stitch, although it hadn't exactly been Gantu and 625 who he had been worried would hurt Lilo. Soon Jumba, Pleakley, Angel, 623, and the other experiments came running over to meet them.

"Ya sure showed him!" praised Bonnie. "Knew you could do it!"

"Not bad, kid, not bad at all." Said 623, patting Stitch on the back. "You seem pretty tuckered out, though. Need a salt tablet?"

"I am'v suggesting v'we all return back to cozy little Earth home." Suggested Jumba. "And Nani v'will probably v'be v'wanting to know that little sister is safe and sound." Everyone nodded in agreement. With several final glances at Gantu, they all headed off back to the house.

---

Night had fallen. The Lihue airport was bustling with tourists trying to board on planes and head home. Outside the airport, out in the parking lot, Anthony Fissure made his way towards the entrance, his luggage in hand and camera tucked safely away in his jacket. He was whistling happily, very pleased with himself and excited over how many new doors these photos would open up for him in the field of photography. He'd be nothing short of famous! And a very wealthy man, to boot.

Anthony's eager grin widened with each step he took, as each one brought him closer and closer to his pending fame and glory. When he neared the entrance, he reached out with his free hand to open the door. Suddenly, he felt something hard slam against the back of his head. His eyes rolled, and he slipped out of consciousness within seconds, dropping his luggage and falling to the pavement, limp. Hands reached down and began digging through his clothes and luggage. The hands were gloved with long, baggy dark green sleeves.

"He's got a camera on him… It's not digital." Said one man to the other.

"Can't find anything in his luggage." Responded the other man. "Let's bring him along with the camera. If it's not the right one, we can question him."

"Right." Together, they lifted up Anthony's unconscious body, and along with him and his camera, they fled, leaving his luggage behind.

Hours passed. Suddenly, three men in suits came marching out from the entrance. The one leading the trio was none other then Cobra Bubbles. He had a cell phone pressed to his ear. "The last flight's taken off." He was saying. "We questioned everyone we could, and none of them were a match. Either this guy's leaving Hawaii some other way, or he's still he-" He suddenly tripped over an open case of luggage that had been left right out front of the entrance. The other two suited men reached out and grabbed him by the arms to keep him from falling.

"Are you alright, Mr. Bubbles, sir?" one of them asked. Cobra silently nodded. His eyes were now locked onto the luggage. He knelt down and took a brief look through the contents. He found something of particular interest… a single cased photograph underneath the balled up clothes.

"I really hope…" Cobra began to say as he lifted the picture up. "That this wasn't the guy…"

"I suppose it is possible, sir." Acknowledged the other suited man. "I can't imagine someone just leaving their luggage out here like this. And if something happened to this guy, it would explain why he never boarded."

"Yes… If someone else knew about this, and decided to get to the guy before us, then this has definitely turned into a pending Code Red." Agreed Cobra. "But that's not exactly what I meant." He stood up straight and put the phone back to his ear. "We have an issue. Put… Morgan Fissure on the line."

---

Every muscle was sore. His limbs were heavy, which severely impaired his ability to move around, yet somehow Gantu managed to bring himself back to the ship by nightfall. With his shoulders slinking forward and his feet dragging, he approached the front hatch. It was there that 625 seemed to be waiting for him. There was something strange about the look on the pudgy experiment's face. He gave a start when he saw Gantu approaching, and smiled awkwardly.

"Uh… hey there, Gantu. How you holding up?" asked 625 raising his hand in a small wave. "Hey, no hard feelings about running off on your back there, right?"

"I don't really care anymore, 625." Replied Gantu with a grim tone. "I just want to lie down and forget this day ever happened." He dragged himself past 625 and into the ship.

625 gulped nervously and followed him at a short distance. "Yeeah, why don't you go ahead and do that? No reason to look around, just head straight for your roo-"

"What happened in here!?" Gantu suddenly demanded, cutting off 625. The large shark-like alien stared around the ship with wide, horrified eyes. Everything in the ship that hadn't been tightly "bolted down" was gone. Every bit of technology and furniture. From the couch to the communication monitor. The place had been stripped clean. All that was really left was the wall paneling and then the ship's front console in front of where the pilot seat had _use_ to be.

"Heh, yeah… It was like this by the time I got here." Explained 625. "Honest. So… it looks like he nabbed almost everything. Even got the spare parts and junk from the back… Oh, _and_ the other three experiment pods you got a hold of."

"…He?" repeated Gantu. His eyes narrowed into a deep scowl. "_621_."

"Well hey, never fear. He was decent enough to leave the fridge." Said 625, as though Gantu were to find some sort of comfort in this fact. "So my sandwiches are a-okay."

Gantu didn't respond. Without a single world or glance to spare for 625, he dragged his feet to his room in the back of the ship. 625 frowned slightly. "Well that's odd. Usually he'd be trying to throttle me to cope with his anger, in a situation like this." He followed Gantu and peered inside of his room. 621 had seemed to have taken everything in there too, including the bed… yet Gantu had just let himself fall onto the hard floor where his bed had use to be. He appeared to be sleeping.

"Wow… This isn't like him at all." 625 thought out loud. "Wonder what happened to him back there… Ah well! I'm going to go chow down on a sandwich."

---

621 had achieved some good distance between himself and Gantu's ship. Not to say that he was concerned that the big oaf would come after him. Even if he did manage to sum up the courage to do so, 621 knew he could easily dispose of him. '_By this point, I'm sure 626 has defeated him. Which means that his full strength has returned. It's time to put my plan into action._'

He tossed the experiment pod he held up and down. It was one of three he had nabbed from Gantu's ship on his way out. If 626 had his "cousins" to back him up, then 621 would also have a bit of extra help from other experiments… but they would be his _underlings_. His lackeys.

621 had also taken all the machinery, technology, weapons, spare parts, and even furniture he could get his hands on. He was pulling them along through the forest on a huge collapsible hover pad transporter he had found in the back of the ship with the spare parts. With everything he had taken, he would be able to set up his own base of operations in no time.

Soon enough 621 came to a clearing out of the forest. He had arrived to a ledge overlooking a deep, massive canyon in which he could not spy the end to. The ten mile long Waimea Canyon. ((The one near the end of the original L&S movie, where the Sunburned Tourist was enjoying an ice cream cone, but had it knocked out of his hand by the wing of either Gantu or Jumba's ship. Can't recall which.))

"Here. I'll build here…" 621 decided out loud. It was the perfect spot. It was nicely concealed, and had a constant supply of water. He'd be able to hold up here until he was completely ready. "But don't worry, Experiment 626. I won't keep you waiting for _too_ long." He said with a wide, devious grin. He began chuckling too himself, which quickly turned into psychotic laughter that echoed throughout the trench.

---

The Pelekai residence stirred in the night with the sound of cheerful laughter, as Lilo's broken ohana and the experiments who had helped on the beach celebrated her rescue. They stayed up late, eating pizza and watching some of Lilo's favorite giant monster movies. For dessert, Nani whipped up some coconut cake, much to Stitch's delight.

Now at 11pm as the others were falling asleep in front of the tv, Stitch and Lilo sat out on the back patio, talking. Currently, Stitch was stuffing his face with a left over slice of coconut cake while Lilo sat at the very edge of the balcony, her legs dangling over.

Lilo looked back at Stitch as he scarfed down the last bit of the cake. "Um… Stitch?" she spoke up to get his attention. "There's something I've been wanting to ask you."

"Stitch listening." Stitch responded, as he licked his stubby alien fingers.

"Well… I know it's important that you and Angel spend time together." Lilo began. "I don't want to make it seem like I'm against that or anything, but lately I'm just starting to feel like… Well… do you like spending time with Angel more then you do spending time with me?"

"Eh?" Stitch tilted his head, looking confused. He wondered what Lilo meant by that, but then suddenly he remembered his earlier conversation with Angel. Was this what she had been talking about? "N-naga!" he suddenly exclaimed, standing up. "Stitch not like Angel more then Lilo! Angel Stitch's booji-boo. Lilo Stitch's best friend. Stitch like Lilo and booji-boo the same, but… _different_."

Lilo sighed and looked out to the tree tops before her. "If you say so…" she said, half-heatedly.

Stitch frowned. Clearly, Lilo wasn't feeling so reassured. Even he could see that. "Stitch… spend more time with Lilo!" he promised walking forward and plopping down by her side at the edge of the balcony. "It okay with Angel. She _tell_ Stitch to spend more time with Lilo!"

"..._Angel_ told you to?" repeated Lilo, soundly mildly surprised.

"Ih." Stitch confirmed with a solid nod.

There was a brief pause as Lilo took in this bit of information. The more she thought about it, the more she realized that it wasn't really that surprising. She found herself feeling guilty for holding a grudge against Angel even it were for the briefest of moments.

"Lilo have hula class tomorrow?" Stitch suddenly asked, drawing back Lilo's attention. She shook her head.

"No… Are you spending the day with Angel?" she asked back.

"Nuhuh. Not tomorrow." Stitch responded.

Lilo smiled. "So… then tomorrow we can track down some more experiments!" She suggested. "Is it on?"

"Yeah. It on." Repeated Stitch, with a smile of his own. Angel had been completely right. He couldn't neglect Lilo just because he wanted to spend time with his booji-boo. He couldn't forget who his best friend was… And starting right then and there, he was going to do everything he could to make sure that he and Lilo_stayed_ friends.

"I am'v not v'wanting to talk about this anymore!" shouted a sudden voice from within the kitchen, making Lilo and Stitch completely forget about their conversation. They looked back at the kitchen door, wondering what was up. From the sound of Jumba's voice, he seemed to be drawing closer towards the door.

Stitch suddenly stood up and grabbed Lilo by the neck of her dress. Before she could question what he was doing, he leapt up onto the side of the house with her, his other hand and feet sticking to the angled surface. He easily climbed up to the roof, carrying her with him.

"Uh… Stitch? Why are we on the roof?" Lilo asked, as Stitch let go of her. He simply shushed her before turning to look down over the edge of the roof. He wanted to hear what was going on, but knew that Jumba would probably drop the subject if he knew that he and Lilo were there, listening.

"There is v'being absolutely nathing to v'worry about!" Jumba insisted as he barged out through the door and out onto the back patio. He was followed by Experiment 623.

"Not according to what you've told me!" countered 623. "Experiment 621 is unstable! Dangerous! And he's _out there_. What are you planning to do, just leave him to the kid and his Earth friend!?"

"Psst! What is he saying?" asked Lilo prodding Stitch's shoulder with her finger. Although she knew a bit of Tantalog, full Tantalog sentences were still slightly over her head. Knowing this, Stitch decided to translate… as best as he could with his own broken English.

"V'well v'what do you expect _me_ to do about it!?" demanded Jumba, angrily.

"_Something_!" shot back 623. "621 is your responsibility! You _created him_ and it's your fault that he's such a psychotic mess. Right!?"

Jumba opened his mouth to try to defend his point further, but at this point had nothing to say. 623 was right, of course.

623 sighed and folded his arms. "621 ain't the _only_ one, you know." He said. "Does the kid and his Earth friend know about them? Those other experiments who you brought to their worst? I can name several experiments whose minds and personalities have been twisted past their destructive programming. Experiments who destroy and maim out of anger and revenge, rather then for fun. True dangers... Just like 621! And it's all because of you."

"V'what do you expect!? I v'was evil v'back then!" argued Jumba. "…V'but no. Stitch and little girl are not knowing yet. I… v'was planning on getting around to v'warning them."

"No Jumba." Said 623, shaking his head. "I know a couple of these experiments, and the kid and his Earth friend will need more then just a warning. They'll need full preparation. They'll need on the field help! Do you have any idea what these experiments are capable of? Have you forgotten, or are you just choosing to ignore it like a pansy!? Huh!?"

"I do not need to hear this! I know v'what I am doing!" shouted Jumba. He shoved past 623 and headed back into the kitchen.

623 was left shaking his head in a disappointed manner. "Pathetic, Jumba. Running away from your past… I thought that was beneath you."

Lilo frowned and looked back at Stitch. "I don't… get it." She said, scratching her head. "I met 621, and he seemed pretty bad. From the way Jumba and Trainer are talking, it's almost like there are experiments who are even more dangerous then 621."

Stitch cocked his head and looked at her strangely. "Trainer?" he repeated.

"Oh, I gave 623 a name earlier today." Explained Lilo. "But back on topic. What do you think they mean when they say _we'll need help_?" she questioned. "Haven't we proven that we can deal with any of the experiments, by now?" The only response she got from her fluffy, blue friend was a clueless shrug.

---

Back in town, several men were up late, drinking and hanging out in the confines of the official Kauai gun club((Does Kauai even have a gun club, you ask? Probably not. But who knows?)). It was a worn out old complex in the far end of town, sharing its district with several stores. The inside seemed just as raggedy, and frankly so did the men with their beer guts and scruffy facial hair. They laughed and joked as they sat back in folding chairs, drinking beer and watching tv in the front lobby of the building. In the back, where a collection of guns was kept, a few of the men were taking practice shots in their makeshift shooting range.

Suddenly, another man came bursting in through the front door holding up a paper bag from the local coffee shop. "'Ey guys! I got some doughnut holes!" he announced, setting the bag down on a table. The other men gathered around for the tasty treat, but what one of them found within the bag surprised him.

"Hey, what the heck's this suppose to be?" he questioned, holding up the small blue ball he had found within the bag. It was labeled with a number. 614. "Some kind of new flavor?"

**Meanwhile…**

All the way across town, Mr. Jameson's hotel was checking in its final customers for the night. As tourists retired to their rooms, the janitor was left to mop up the lobby. He was a young man with an i-Pod pinned to his belt and headphones placed over his ears. He bobbed his head to whatever music he was listening to as he repeatedly dunked his mop into a bucket of water and wadded it against the floor. Too caught up in his music, he didn't notice the strange blue pod that lay on the floor behind him as he backed up to dunk the mop back into the bucket. His heel rolled off the pod and nearly caused him to stumble completely backwards, yet somehow he managed to stay on his feet.

"Woah! …What was that?" he wondered, checking around underneath his feet. He spotted the pod and bent down to pick it up. "6… 1… 0." He muttered, wording the numbers that were printed on the surface of the pod. "Must be some little kids ball or something. Whatever." He casually tossed it back over his shoulder and right into the bucket of water, figuring he'd just throw it away later. What happened next was beyond his belief.

As the young man turned around and started to walk forward back to the bucket, he noticed a strange light emitting from it. He paused and lifted his brows. "Uh… okay?"

The light grew brighter, and soon a strange glowing orb of energy began to expand out from the bucket. With a final, blinding flash of light, the bucket was suddenly overturned and a strange creature stood over it.

Experiment 610 had a feminine body structure very much like Angel's. She had wide, black, alien eyes, medium-length ears, and strange antenna-like appendages jetting from the top of her head and dangling out from beneath her throat hanging loosely over her chest. The ones on her head almost looked like a crown in their clumped state, with six small ones bridging together at an angle and a much larger, thicker one growing out between them. Each of them had strange nubs at their ends, which swirled with bizarre mixtures of colors and patterns. It was the same case with her toes and nails. Her fur color consisted of both red and black with red covering most of her head, the upper part of her nose, and her belly. Her ears, areas around the outer sides of her eyes, chin, antennas, surface of her nose, and the rest of her was black. A final notable feature was her palms and the bottom of her feet which glowed with a faint, but unnatural ruby-tinted light.

"Waah!! Wh-what the hell are you!?" the janitor exclaimed, this time falling fully onto his butt. He scooted back away from the creature, fearfully.

Experiment 610 smirked at the young man's fear. She took a brief glance around her surroundings. "Hmm… this will do. This will do just fine." She commented to herself in Tantalog. She looked back at the fearful young man and smirked. "You look like you'd make a good servant." She raised her right hand and snapped her fingers.

**Meanwhile…**

Back at the gun club, the men were piling out of the building, running for their lives. They were being fired at by someone… or something. One of the bullets knicked the back of one of the men's legs. "Ahh!" he fell to the ground, clutching his leg in pain. A couple of the others reluctantly went back for him, helping him up and dragging him along. "Come on man, come on! That thing's coming!"

As the men disappeared, screaming into the night, their attacker was left standing in the entrance of the gun club with a look of indifference on his face. "Hmph..."

Experiment 614 was tall for an experiment. An inch or two taller then even 627 had been. He was lean around the chest area, and his abdomen was only slightly rounded. Currently he had four arms, and though his nails were dull the nails of his toes, two on each foot, looked to be sharp. His nose was round, and his ears which seemed to grow out from near the very back of head rather then near the top or sides, were quite long and shaped at the ends. The tips vaguely resembled fat thunderbolts. 614's left eye was quite narrow, and he seemed to be keeping his right eye shut tight. Perhaps it was injured. His fur color was yellow and black, black covering his chin, belly, fur around the outer areas of his eyes, and the furry side of her ears. His palms, nails, and inner flesh of his ears were also black. Everything else, but his nose, seemed to be yellow.

614 stood there at the entrance of the gun club watching the men disappear down the street. He held a shotgun in his top right arm and a handgun in his bottom left. The tall experiment glanced down at the weapons he held once the men had disappeared from view. "Guns? …They call these guns? What kind of backwater planet am I on?" He uttered these words in Tantalog. His voice was deep and smooth.

Still staring at the guns he had used, 614 retreated back into the gun club. He laid out the shotgun on the table and started to take apart the handgun with ease, examining each piece. "Explosive powder? What pathetic technology. How am I supposed to accomplish anything with these?" He narrowed his narrow eye even further. "I need to find better weapons… or build them. Once I do I'll seek out Jumba Jookiba." He decided.

**Back at the hotel…**

Something incredibly bizarre had happened to the hotel. It had been warped and transformed into a completely different structure. It was now a taller, twisted and bent building with large clumps of some sort of strange material that floated around the structure like the gunk in a lava lamp. They swirled with the same colors as the nubs at the end of 610's antennas.

The inside of the hotel had changed too. The lobby now looked very much like an alien royal palace. 610 sat on a throne constructed of earth. It seemed to have just grown up from beneath the ground, shaping into a perfectly comfortable seat. 610 eased back into the throne, very satisfied with the work she had done. She smiled smugly, watching the creatures she had created running around, trying to please her. Some were bringing her food and refreshments and a couple of them were fighting simply for her amusement.

These bizarre creatures were about the size of bears, with strong, thick chests and shoulders. Their hind legs were shaped like those of a dog, and they used their long three fingered arms to propel themselves around like gorillas. Their bodies were composed entirely of shifting, swirling dark colors. The creatures had no heads or faces, simply large humps where any other creature's neck would be. The only reason they could see and hear was because 610 had made it so. They were products of her magic after all.

One of these strange servants came running up to the side of 610's throne carrying a large old-style fan it had found. It began waving the fan up and down frantically, to try to cool her off. Of course there was no need, as it wasn't very hot, but 610 allowed it. Strapped onto the hump that was the creature's head was something very notable… a pair of headphones.

"This is nice…" sighed 610 in Tantalog. "I think I'll just relax here for a while, as you servants do some recon for me. Once I know enough about this world and spread my magic through the lands, I'll have a powerful enough army to cripple all of Jumba's experiments. He'll have no way of defending himself when I come after him."

"I'll do whatever it takes." 614 was saying all the way across town. He was gearing himself up with the inferior weaponry he found throughout the building. They would have to do for now. "I'll shoot down anyone in my path to get to Jumba Jookiba. That's the path I've chosen. This is all about…"

"This is all about…" 610 was saying all the way across town at exactly the same time. In union, these two distant experiments uttered the same word.**"Revenge"**

_To be continued…_

**[No, I don't hate Pleakley and I won't be making a habit of turning him into the annoying dumby of the group. XD It was just too easy and ammusing to do so in this particular chapter. Couldn't pass it up.**

**So I addressed an issue that I felt was very important in this chapter. I wanted to express Gantu's feelings about his constant failures throughout the series. As many fans probably realize, Gantu is**_**not**___**incompetent and certainly not weak. He's just unfortunate enough to have an enemy like Stitch who puts him in the dog house time and time again. I really thought it was important affirm the grudge Gantu holds against Stitch in a less then comical fashion. It was also important for me to do this early in the fic, because Gantu will not be playing the**_**hugest**_**role in the rest of this particular story.**

**I also thought it was**_**very**___**important to have Stitch develop a strong resolve so early in this story as well, before he gets too deep in what will be a modestly lengthy struggle with 621. The thing is, YES 621 was done wrong by Jumba, but not so much by Stitch. And it also needs to be considered that Stitch was still bad during the events of the game Stitch: Experiment 626. Here and now, he's good and he's the hero of the story. I wanted to make sure there'd be no question in**_**his**___**mind that he's doing the right thing by trying to stop 621 when time comes around for them to face each other. Stitch can't be concerned with 621's reasons for revenge as long as said experiment is seeking to do harm to him and his friends.**

**So, with that we'll end this episode. I'll get the next one done as soon as possible. Be sure to check out my experiment pics on my profile!]**


End file.
